


Let Me Live

by Fl00fyRappa



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood/Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, JSE egos - Freeform, Lemon/Fluff, M/M, MAJOR GORE, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Multi, Murder, Other, Will update as time progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fl00fyRappa/pseuds/Fl00fyRappa
Summary: A murderous group with the intent to kill being money. Demons, Angels, humans, Androids are all in the group with no name.Creative kills! :DThat's it...
Relationships: Aoi/Angus, Jordan/Yancy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	1. A Fight

“Dear Aoi,

It’s been a while. I hope that they didn’t catch you, after that large heist you attempted to do. Biting a policeman wasn’t a wise choice either. I know the chief wasn’t happy. 

I watched it all go down for you. Teaming up with someone so gullible as Yancy was your first big mistake. Emphasis on the big. He acts like he’s so big and tough but when it comes to fighting, he’s not. He’s a dancer. A ballerina in a ballet. That’s where he belongs. Not with the maniac like you. 

I’m not bailing you out. You have to be punished for all those you have killed. No wonder you’re wanted. Offering such a big reward for you was a dead giveaway for me to come in, wasn’t it? 

That ridiculous claim you made when you said I was your friend was much bigger mistake than you having Yancy with you. You know who I am and what I could do.

Keep your nose out of my business.

Regards,

April”

“Oh, you have a girlfriend named April, Aoi?” A rather scrawny security guard laughed and folded the letter back up. He laughed harder until a rather average figure slammed against the bars. The guard yelped and jumped back. The figures pretty blue and bent horns were on either side of a bar, brown hair lazily swaying gently back and forth because of the breathing. It looked up at the security guard and its dark brown eyes bore into him through the glasses. A muzzle, meant more for dogs than something humanoid, was strapped tight to the figure. 

“Scared as usual, James.” Aoi growled. James stamped his foot on the ground. 

“Am not!”

“Yes, ya are.”

“NO I’M NOT!”

“Then come in here and fight me. Prove to me you are a man, and I’ll stop scaring you.” Aoi smiled. James took a moment of consideration. He wasn’t allowed to let her out or get this close to her for the reason that, despite being heavily bound, would still kill him. But this was for his ‘manliness’ so he accepted the challenge. 

“Scoot back or you’re going to get me in trouble.” James hissed, trying to sound intimidating. She did as she was told and moved back. “You know, for being a female,” he opened the door, stepped in, and closed it behind him. “You sure look like a male.” As he stepped in, he saw more of her figure. 

Aoi had a curve to her figure, the black and white striped suit she was made to wear showed it off a bit more than she would like. Long legs, short torso, and presumably long arms as well. Not like he could see them because they were bound with zip ties behind her back. About 5’ 9” in height, he believed. A bit thinner than the average build, but the heavy chains she bore across her shoulders and neck show that she was stronger than she looked. Her tail, the same colour as her horns, flicked to and fro behind her. 

“Let’s do this.” Aoi growled out, bending her legs and getting in a fighting stance. James mimicked the stance, but he had free hands, so it looked more like a fighting stance. 

The two went in circles. James throwing a fist or two, but only to get her to make the first move. Aoi was patient and didn’t. After a few minutes, James lunged at her and struck her in the shoulder. The chains on her shoulder loosened from the blow.  _ ‘Stronger than he looks.’  _ The chain slid off her shoulder as she balanced on one leg and kicked his head. James fell back and hissed in pain as she regained full balance. Without giving him time to get back up from the blow, she launched herself at him and slammed her full body into James. The wind was knocked out of both of them, due to the force of the impact. As the guard went limp, she got her breath and carefully maneuvered off him. 

“ _ Bonne nuit _ , James.” With that, she lifted her foot and started stomping on his head.  _ Crack! Crack! Crack!  _ Repeated blow after blow until all that was left was a mutilated mess of what was supposed to be a head. Blood crawled along the ground quickly. Guilt swamped Aoi, but she pushed it away. A Creator couldn’t afford to waste time wallowing in guilt and pity. If someone needed to die, they had to. That was the only reason behind her killings. With him out of the way, she opened the unlocked cell door and ran. 

_ “You aren’t getting away from this unscathed, April.” _


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the egos and a mission that's to be completed.

Aoi ran along the maze of hallways until she ended up in the cafeteria. Yancy, a handsome fellow with black hair and hazel eyes, was sitting on a table and talking to a group of prisoners. She took a closer look at him and saw that he had tattoos. Inwardly sighing, she walked over, the chains clinking heavily against each other. The tables attention turned towards her. She felt her anxiety rise up with all this attention, but Yancy was nearby, so she assured herself that she was going to be fine. 

When Yancy turned his attention towards Aoi, he immediately bounded off his table and hugged her. “I thought youse was gonna be in th’ slammer for a while!” His thick, unwarranted, accent was still a bit foreign to her. Not like she could hug back, though.

“I’m still kind of tied up, Yancy.” Aoi whispered.

“O’ course!” He exclaimed and started undoing the chains around her.

“Thank you, mon ami.” 

“Not a pro’lem!” 

The binds fell to the ground. “Let’s get out of here.” Yancy looked at her with a puzzled expression. 

“Leave? Wha’ for?” 

“Maybe because I just killed someone and we’re both going to be in trouble!”

“But… Here’s where I does belong! Youse can leave bu’ I cain’t! I gots a crew to take cares of!” As if on cue, his crew stands up. Aoi cursed under her breath.

“Well, you won’t have a crew if you won’t come with me.” Large shadow claws arose from Aoi’s back and grasped Yancy and his crew. 

“But I like it here!” Yancy complained. Her pupils turned into slits, the iris’ became thin and much more oval shaped and a gradient from white to a brilliant blue, and the whites of her eyes became pure black. Aois smile was wide. Wider than the average human, her fangs bared. 

“Care to run that by me again, Yancy?” Aoi’s voice was filled with the excitement of a fresh kill. Yancy shut his trap and shook his head. A shadow clawed hand gently patted him on the head. “Good boy.” 

The Warren burst in and shouted at the guards to quickly get Aoi. They must’ve found her out and the dead James already. Aoi held her hand out towards the large group of guards and an electric blue flame shot out towards them. Those in the front got the brunt of it and screamed in pain, dropping down and the ones behind tried their best to escape the large flame that just keeps coming at them. 

Most of them got burned to a crisp or had third degree burns along their backside. Those at the back had at least a second degree. The Warren had no burns, nor was hurt at all. With the fire, the fire alarms and the sprinklers went off. When the water hit the flames, it sizzled and produced a thick steam. When it cleared, Aoi and the crew was gone. A large hole in the wall shows where they left but nothing else revealed where they had gone. 

Yancy watched as trees flew by in a blur in the dimly lit night. “Where we going?” Silence greeted his words. A buff male with tattoos covering his entire body growled at the person carrying them. 

“Answer the Bawss!” Aoi came to an abrupt stop and slammed the guy to the ground, holding him there. She put a foot on his chest and rested an elbow on her knee. 

“Listen here you little tapeworm,” Her voice was so cold that it could’ve frozen anybody within a ten mile radius. “If you want to keep surviving, I suggest you shut it.”

The guy narrowed his eyes and scoffed. Yancy shook his head at him. “Charles, don’t do that! She will kill you!” Charles scoffed again in an I’m-not-afraid-of-death attitude. Yancy looked at him in despair. 

“Oh, but you should be.” She relieved her foot from Charles chest and instead bit down on his neck. Her fangs punctured through his skin and he yelped as large amounts of venom was being injected into him. Charles squirmed and wriggled, trying his best to get away. A few mere seconds passed until he lay completely still, eyes wide open and taking on a glassy look. Aoi carefully pulled her fangs out of his neck and stood up straight. 

**_“You killed him!”_ ** Another person in the crew screeched. A small clawed hand covered his mouth.

“Shut it, Ethan!” Aoi growled lowly. “Now, if ALL of you want to survive, I suggest you keep quiet, capiche?” They all nodded and Yancy just stared at Charles, his face distorted in sadness. Then the trees went back to flying by in a blur.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nobody kept track of the time since they had left the jail, but now they were at a mansion on an abandoned road. The crew was promptly dropped and the shadows withdrew back into Aoi, her eyes now like normal. Nobody made a sound as Yancy happily hopped up to the door and gave it three sharp knocks and saying “Oh, it’s th’ woodpecker!” The brown, polished door opened and a low buzzing filled the air. 

“Yancy.”

“Dark!” Yancy smiled widely at the figure standing in the doorway with half lidded eyes. Aoi walked up beside Yancy, both still in their jail clothing and Aoi still had some blood on her leg from James’ head being bashed in. Dark was wearing his usual suit and tie with his cane at his side. 

“Just come in. Leave your crew out here for the wolves.” Dark replied curtly and turned his back, walking into the house. The low buzzing lowered to a level where it can’t be heard unless you’re an animal. Yancy looked sullenly at his crew before waving goodbye and entering the house. Aoi gave them all a glare and they took off running into the woods. 

That was the last anyone saw of them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The inside of the house was barely lit. Oil lamps hung about every few feet or so, but once your eyes adjusted, there was too much light. Aoi stretched and flopped onto the couch. A form, that looked like Yancy and Dark but with a blue shirt with the Google logo on it, walked in as Dark led Yancy to his room because he forgot where it was. “Your watch, Aoi.” She looked at him as he presented what appeared to be a normal watch. She huffed and put it on. “It’s been made to your capabilities. Anti even made it compatible with this.” In his hand now, was a collar. A shock collar. Aoi sighed and slipped it on as well, knowing how quickly Anti would be thrown into a rage if she was seen not wearing it for the first few hours. 

“Thank you, Google.” Google nodded and moved on his way. Aoi groaned. The collar was tight around her throat, not like she minded because, despite her never admitting it, she was a complete freak. Despite her being a masochist and a complete sucker for being dominated, she keeps it hidden well enough from the others, since her job includes being hurt and possibly stood over by an opponent. Being a killer isn’t easy **. (I promise there’s no lemon…** **_yet_ ** **…)**

She fiddled with the thing around her neck. A sudden burst of electricity shot through her body and she let out a yelp as she basically melted into the shock. A figure, who was glitching out frequently like he was a glitch in the world, leaned on the back of the couch, looking down at Aoi. “Wow.” His voice was like static. Never consistent in volume and glitched. She looked at him with clouded eyes before shaking her head. 

“What, Anti?” A smile crept over Anti’s face.

“Oh, nothing. Other than the fact that you’re such a masochist!”

“Am not!”

“That was a 900 volt shock! You could’ve stiffened or scratched at it, but you didn’t. You melted like butter being cut with a hot knife!” Even his laugh glitched. Aoi hissed and bared her fangs.

“You must be dreaming.” 

“Not as much as you were about being shocked again, hm?” She looked away from him and stuck her bottom lip out in a bit of a pout. “I’ll do it again just to test my theory~” Aoi whipped around and narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Don’t you dare!” She growled. A sudden loud blast of noise met both Aois and Antis ears. Aoi groaned and closed her eyes. That was going to be a headache later. Anti clasped his hands over his ears and snarled. Dark entered the living room and looked at both of them. 

“If you’re going to fight, go outside. Google can only clean the place up so much. Iris, clean up yourself as well. You’re tracking blood everywhere and you got some on the couch.” Aoi ducked her head and went up a flight of stairs and took a sharp left to reach her room. Her makeshift one. She didn’t need as much space as the others, so she got a rather small room with a bathroom connected to it, put in my Google, the good boi. The door creaked open and creaked closed after she slid in. 

In front of her was a bed with flower sheets and a large blue blanket. Beside it was a bedside table that was a lamp, a digital alarm clock, and a case for her to put her glasses in. To her right, the door opened at the left hand corner, was a rather small dresser. It was shoved to the very corner and another door was framed to the left of the dresser. Next to that was a large desk that took up most of the room. It had two monitors, a pair of gaming headphones, and a large PC that sat between the two monitors horizontally. A rolly chair was placed in front of the desk, facing the door Aoi entered through. 

Aoi pulled at a string and the single lightbulb above glowed brightly, illuminating the whole room. “Good thing I only pay for some of the rent here…” She murmured as she headed to the door between the desk and the dresser. She opened it and flicked the switch, and the bathroom was illuminated in an instant. Standard bathroom with a glass door shower. Checking to make sure there was a towel that was ready to be used, she turned on the water, got undressed, and showered. 

After she finished washing up, drying herself, and putting on dark pants, a dark shirt, electric blue socks, and her usual blue gloves, she looked at the time. 5:04 A.M. Huffing, she left the room, being sure to turn the lights off, and headed downstairs for some Ibuprofen. She ignored the egos that were hanging out in the living room and went into the kitchen. The large table with about thirteen chairs for all the egos and the one extra one for her. Treading along with a pounding heachache, she reached the cabinet with all the medicine, plucked out the Ibuprofen, and swallowed four pills.  **(DO NOT SWALLOW 4 IBUPROFEN PILLS! ONLY 2 CAN BE TAKEN EVERY 2-4 HOURS! AOI IS NOT EXACTLY HUMAN SO IT DOESN’T AFFECT HER, YOU ARE HUMAN, THOUGH! ONLY TAKE 2 UNLESS THE BOTTLE SPECIFIES OTHERWISE!)** A series of short beeps came from her watch. She looked at it and saw a message from Google. 

‘We have a new mission. Please head to the Meeting Room.’

Letting out a long groan, she put the Ibuprofen back and trudged to the room. Electricity pulsed through her body as Anti issued another shock. She snapped at him, her teeth bared and her posture hunched. She was ready to go feral on him. He simply laughed and raised his hands in a surrendering way before pressing that wretched button again. Aoi hissed but kept going on her way. A male, similar to Anti but with no glitching or slice across his throat, stood beside Aoi. 

That classic masquerade mask that’s been decorated to make it look less mysterious and more card deck looking and black cape that he wouldn’t take off told Aoi that this was Marvin the Magnificent. He smiled widely as he looked at Anti. “Maybe you shouldn’t do that, Antisepticeye! You know that she’s a special girl!” Aoi groaned inwardly before disappearing behind a curtain that concealed a lit up room. 

Another male, this one looking like Dark but with bright pink suspenders, yellow suit and pants, brilliant pink bowtie and a neon pink mustache, stood at the head of the table. “Nice mustache, Wilford. Brings out the pink.” Aoi commented. 

“It’s not a MUSTache! It’s a WARFstache!” Wilford replied, moving it as if that would prove his point. 

“Mustache, warfstache, same thing.”

“No! Warfstache’s are pink and ONLY on Wilfords!”

“There’s no point in arguing, is there?”

“Nope!”

With a quick nod, she sat down and rested her head against the table. Google bickered with Wilford, because he wouldn’t go back to his seat, and the other egos flooded in. First it was all the ones who look like Darkiplier, then it was those who look like Antisepticeye. We all respected the Darkiplier ones more because they’re more in control and have a better grip on things than the rest of us do. 

A Dark and Anti look alike, dressed in doctor attire with a coughing mask on, came in together. Dr. Iplier and Dr. Schneeplestein were rarely seen unless it was a meeting. They spent most of their days in that lab under the house, where most of us went after missions to get all patched up. They weren’t the best, but that’s what they had. 

After them was another Dark look alike who wore a brilliant crown that was heavily jeweled and a heavy cloak that was heavily decorated. He had a jar of peanut butter and a squirrel perched on his shoulder. He went by King, mainly because he claims himself to be the King of the Squirrels and the King of Five Nights At Freddy’s. King happily gave some peanut butter to his squirrel pal who happily chittered. 

Next was someone who went by Host. He wore a brown suit and had a bandage covering his eyes. Red stains decorated the bandage, and nobody questioned where they came from. He was narrating the people that were entering and his movements as well. That was the only way he could speak was through narration. 

“Next is Bim Trimmer. He came in and looked bewildered but excited for this new mission that they would be sent on.” Host said, taking his seat and looking in the general direction of where he came from. Indeed, Bim Trimmer came on in. He was in the show business, a host, in fact. He lead contestants on stage and messed around with them until he got bored, then spun a wheel in his head that decided their fate. Whether they would win or lose. Those who lost were presented as gifts to the others. For them to do as they pleased with them. Aoi enjoyed those days.

“Bim Trimmer took his proper seat at the table, beside the Host, as Jackieboy Man entered the room with a kick in his step.” An Anti look alike walked in. He wore a blue face mask that covered his eyes and a red skin onesie thing. Like those you find in Halloween stores. He stood tall and proud, his hands on his hips. Jackieboy called himself a superhero, even though he kills people like all the rest of them. Claims he’s ridding the world of evil through this to justify his actions. Darkiplier went through that entire spiel in court when he had to justify Jackieboy’s actions...

A male with an old timey blue suit came in, his monocle somehow staying on his face. His mustache and fedora gave away who he was instantly. Jameson Jackson. A mute ego who spoke through sign language unless a screen for him to talk on was present. That’s one of his many abilities. If a screen is showing, he can speak through that. Well, not really speak, but he could pull up what words he was saying as he was mouthing him. Like a silent movie. 

The last one was the last Anti look alike. He was tall and was the average version of a tank. This ego had earned the respect of all of them. They don’t know much about him but he knows almost everything about them. Angus Irwin was his name. He looked rough around the edges and was that dark brooding man in the corner watching a party silently. Needless to say, he would kill you without a second glance or thought. 

Darkiplier and Antisepticeye took their places at the head of the table, as they were the ‘leaders’ running this entire group. Dark looked at Google who displayed a blank screen for Jameson. “We have a new mission, as you guys have already heard and most likely guessed.” Darkiplier shot a look at Bim, who wasn’t paying attention until right then. “This one involves a strip club and I don’t need some immature bastards going in there and not doing their goddamn job.” His cold glare raked across everybody in the room.” He stood and slowly walked around the table. “We’re in there to kill 6 targets. I know it’s excessive and we haven’t had a mission this big before, but we’re getting a large sum of money for this commission we’re politely doing. Google.” Google perked up. “Pull up the list.” The robotic ego nodded and a second screen appeared, showing those who were in charge of what. 

Angus, Anti, Jackieboy, were those seeking out the targets, luring them away, and killing them. Jameson, Marvin, and Bim were in charge of the clean up. Host would stay home and Aoi… Was the distraction. She narrowed her eyes and stood up quickly.  _ “WHAT??  _ Why am I the distraction? _ ”  _ Aoi hissed out. Anti and a few others chuckled at that and she glared at them.

“You’re the only female in this group. The targets are at a strip club. This is common sense, Iris.” Darkiplier responded. She growled and crossed her arms. “And I trust everybody will keep it in their pants, hm?” Some nodded while others looked like they were questioning it.

“Fine. Just don’t expect much.” Oh, how much Aoi hated when boys acted like this. Dark simply nodded and gestured to the chair, which fell over when she had stood up. Uprighting it, she sat down, resting her head against the table again. Another pulse of electricity shot through her and Aoi relaxed visibly, but nobody but Anti took note of that. Dark continued walking around the table. 

Words popped up on the blank screen as Jameson started mouthing them. ‘What exactly would we have to clean up if they’re quick kills?’ The male leading this meeting gestured to Anti, who was messing around with a knife. Jameson nodded. Aoi tuned out of what was happening and retreated into her mind. The males bickered over the little details of the mission.

This went on for about 30 minutes until the meeting was dismissed by Anti, who was now laying in the middle of the table and bored out of his mind. Aoi got up and pushed her chair in as everybody quickly, but loudly, squeezed out of the room. She waited until everybody was out before leaving the room herself.  _ ‘A distraction so 6 different males would look at me… I guess I can help point them out to the team, but it’s not going to be fun.’  _ She went to her room and laid down on her bed, sighing. Calling out to Bim, she checked the time. 6:52 A.M. 

The males footsteps were heard before a light knocking at her door came. “Come in!” She grumbled and the creaking of her door opening and the creak of her door closing told Aoi that Bim came in. 

“What can I do for you, Iris?” He smiled his typical show smile.

“Any possible way I can get at least 3 of the targets?”

“Of course! You would need to be rewarded for what you’re going to be doing!”

“Mind telling those who are aiming for the targets to watch me?” Bims faced twisted in an emotion Aoi couldn’t place. “If the targets come view me, I’m going to signal to them where they are. Get your head out of the gutter.” He nodded and raised an eyebrow.

“And if the message isn’t taken properly?”

“Then you’d better expect me to tear you apart.” Taking the threat literally, he nodded hastily and went out of the room to deliver the message. It’s time for them to get some sleep. After all, day would soon be coming and nothing needed to be done. 

Pulling the blanket over her and snuggling into it, Aoi was asleep fast. 

_ ‘Tomorrow is another day…’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO Aoi seems to not be liking this new role she's playing in the mission. Also, the next chapter is going to be a bit of a doozy to be prepared for all that stuff. Also, I'm just copying and pasting at this point.
> 
> How do you get your chapters?  
> I make them in a Doc, then copy and paste them here. Last chapter wasn't so long, so I could manually put in every indent and stuff but this one was too long to do that with, so I just left it as it is. 
> 
> Don't kill me over the next chapter. I haven't been anywhere like that so I can only guess from what I've seen in movies and videos.  
> There's not much I can do.
> 
> I'm too young to dIIIIE


	3. Past Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the goddamn thing.

_ BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  _

_ SMACK! _

Aoi groaned as she woke up from her sleep. She moved under the covers to stretch like a cat, widely yawning in the process. A series of pops echoed throughout the room as she sat up, looking at the time. 5:00 P.M. Night should be approaching soon. Moving her legs, she dangled her feet off the bed before standing up. Her legs ached in protest after being bent all night. She pushed the feeling away and walked out of her room to get some breakfast, which was already made. “Thanks, Google. Ya know I love ya.” Aoi said, sitting down at her spot at the table.

“Of course I do. You tell me every time I make breakfast before you’re up.” Google replied, sitting down at his spot across from her. 

“Well, I’m the only one who gets up  _ this _ early. Other than you, of course, because you don’t need sleep.”

“How’s your head feeling?”

“A bit better, thanks to the medicine.”

“I was out while everyone was sleeping and got some more. I feel like Anti’s going to be messing with you more now that you’ve got that collar on.”

“Yeah, he sure as hell is.” Silence settled as she said that, so she got to eating her nice bacon, eggs, and toast. “This is really good!” Her compliment made Google smile for a few moments. The rest of her breakfast was in silence. 

Excusing herself, as Google cleaned up the place where she was sitting, she went back to her room to find an outfit. It was a revealing crop top, that’s black with blue lightning, and a very short black skirt. Fishnet leggings rested beside that with a pair of tall high heels setting on the foot of the bed. She groaned loudly.  _ THIS _ was her outfit for that stupid distraction? She reluctantly put it on and saved the shoes for when she got at that stupid club. She gingerly walked down the stairs and kept pulling the skirt up or down to cover as much skin as possible. Eventually she gave up because there was no stopping this. 

Holding onto whatever dignity she had, she headed outside towards the car that was awaiting her outside. Google, bless him, was in the driver's seat and ready to drive. Those who were assigned to the mission were in the back, making room for Aoi as she sat in the middle of everyone. Ignoring all the stares and low hums of approval she got, she made herself comfy and rested her head back. This was going to be a long night...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a mere 45 minutes, they arrived at the club. Barely anybody was there because the place doesn’t open until 8, when all the children should’ve gone to bed and everyone was looking for some fun. Slipping out of the car, she headed towards the door, her high heels on. Google drove the car away to find a hidden spot. As Aoi approached the door, she saw another woman. She was tall and big. Maybe five foot nine, five foot eleven. Either way, she was below six feet. She was also wearing something like Aoi, but it was a deep velvet purple and bright yellow lightning. It looked nice on her. The female noticed Aoi and looked her up and down. 

“What are you doing here?” The female was confused, as she thought she was the only one coming in today. 

“I’m here to work. Just like you are.”

“Thank goodness. There’s only 5 of them tonight.” Them? What did she mean, them? Was she not a worker?

“Do you work here?”

“Not at all! I just needed some extra money and this was the only job I found within the area. That’s why you’re here, right?”

“Yeah.”

Silence wormed its way between the two as they entered the building. They were immediately told to warm up and get in their places. Aoi nodded and went to the back of the stage she was supposed to be dancing, her body shaking from the anxiety that rose within her. The female from earlier gently put a hand on her shoulder. “Name’s Jordan. Pleasure to meet you. Now, we’ll both do good! It’s for the money!” Aoi nodded as Jordan scampered off, her black hair flowing slightly behind her. 

Taking in a few deep breaths, she warmed up and determination overtook her anxiety. The speakers played music as the announcer announced all the people that were coming up to dance for the audience that now sat on the other side of the curtains. A small smile crept across Aoi’s lips as she opened the curtains and walked confidently to the pole. She wrapped her hand around it and started doing all the tricks she had in the book, able to get a good look at the place as she spun and danced.

It was a pretty standard place, with a bar, tables, booths, and the stage. Except the stage was equipped with special lighting and effects that attracted the most attention. Everything was dimly lit so the brilliant flashes of lights on the dancers was blindingly exciting. Aoi was almost too caught up in dancing and looking at the place, she almost didn’t notice that the targets all had their eyes on her. A crowd had formed around each small stage as they were handing money and sightseeing. 

Spotting the killer crew in the back, Aoi started giving off secret signals at where they were at. Using crowd pleasers in the targets direction and blowing a few kisses at them. The crew got the hint and stalked among the crowd, each taking two of them with a few drinks for bargaining. Aoi sighed inwardly, now that her job was done, but that doesn’t mean she was done with her “shift” at the club yet. Just another hour of this and she was good to go. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She finished her shift with a flourish and walked off her stage. Aoi sighed a long sigh of relief. Jordan looked at Aoi and smiled. “You did great!”

“So did you.” Aoi replied bluntly.

“Tired from all of that?”

“No, I just want to get out of this stupid clothing. I’m not used to any of this. This was just a one time thing, you know?” Jordan nodded in understanding.

“Same here. How about we get out of here?”

“I can’t get out of here with you. I have a few friends to catch up with.”

“Oh… Well, I wish you the best of luck then! Maybe we’ll meet another time!” With that, Jordan left. 

Once outside of that horrible club, she took off her high heels and looked around. The night was cold and made goosebumps form on her skin. The car she came in drove up and she quickly scampered in, shivering. Anti looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. He was the only one in the car because the job was done and he knew how to drive. “Well, well! If it isn’t Iris! Did you have fun?” Aoi narrowed her eyes at him and shrugged. “Let’s get going home, then, shall we?” Without another word, he took off down the street.

The drive home wasn’t that long but, with Anti, nothing else could be longer. He made comments about her outfit and how well she danced, but it was the typical taunting. It’s his nature to taunt. After what seemed like years, the mansion slid into view and Aoi could escape the glitchy man. Slipping out, she smiled to herself, remembering something from a thing she watched. Anti seems to know what was on her mind.

“Thanks for the fun time, hot stuff.” He said in a joking voice.

“Yeah, yeah, listen.” She messed with her hair. “Keep this discrete, you hear me? I can’t help in offering my services to rando’s on the street! It was a quick cash grab, you got it?” Aoi finger gunned him then leaned against the car. 

“Whatever you say…  _ SLUT _ !” He laughed.

“Ouch! Ooo!” She acted hurt and put a hand on her chest. “Such an insult. Tell me when you come up with something creative to call me you piece of pearly packaged horse shit!” She ducked her head through the open window. “Tell the missus I said hi!” With a smirk, Aoi planted a light kiss on Antis cheek. “Shnookums!” Then she ducked her head out and laughed as his face turned red and he drove off. This day wasn’t too bad after all.

She turned and headed inside, Yancy greeting her at the door. “I heard youse was dancin’ on that pole o’ that club!” He was tired, of course, because while everyone else's schedule was the reverse of the normal persons, Yancy’s wasn’t. Sleeping all day and staying awake at night was what everyone but Yancy and Google did. 

“Yes, I was. I had to. The targets were interested in this.” She smiled and gestured to her figure. “So I lead the lamb to slaughter.” Yancy looked at her in disbelief.

“Youse actually danced? I ne’er thought tha’ from youse!” 

“You can ask the boys. They saw me dance.” She turned to Dark, who had an unamused look on his face. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear, “You can ask Anti for the recording.” Darks eyes narrowed but his light cheeks showed a different thing than what he was trying to portray. 

Aoi burst into genuine laughter. The egos looked at her with surprised, wide eyes. Her laugh wasn’t the pleasantest, but it was pure. The first time it's ever happened since they’ve brought her into the group. She snorted and almost instantly quieted down. Anti slipped in and looked at Aoi. “Ready for a shower?” She looked at him like he was crazy. 

“Yes…?”

“Good!” Confusion twisted Aoi’s face and body language. “Oh, you want to shower alone?” That got a chuckle out of a few of them. Aoi rolled her eyes and headed to her room. 

“I can shower myself, thank you very much.”

“Not with that collar around your neck~” The others, except for Google, looked at the collar, surprised they didn’t see it until then. Jameson signed something, but Aoi just walked a small bit faster, not willing to let Anti get the satisfaction. He pulled out the little remote, upped the voltage, and pressed that small button. The egos watched as Aoi seized up and grasped the railing that was near the stairs as her legs quivered. She bit her lip to hide any noises that came from her. A loud laugh erupted from the glitched figure. Marvin hopped over to Aoi’s side. 

“Sorry about all that.”

“What are you being sorry for. It’s not yo-” She groaned as another shock pulsed through her and she gripped the railing even tighter. A low buzzing filled the air. This was over the line, as much as it can be with humiliation. Dark grabbed Antis wrist and twisted it. Anti dropped the remote and hissed in pain. The illusioned figure kicked the remote away as Aoi rushed to her room and quickly hopped into the shower. Marvin looked after her, not willing to give chase. Angus narrowed his eyes.

“Aye, I’ll talk to the pretty lady.” With that, Angus went up and disappeared into Aoi’s room. Silence reigned the mansion.

What was there to say?

**(Note here! Revealing kinks is HUMILIATING! That’s why Antisepticeye loves humiliating others, as he sees it as just fun. Aoi is respected in her kills and having her like that annoyed everyone, so that’s an explanation! Also, plot is needed.)**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angus stayed in that room. Sitting on the bed. Quiet. He looked at the clock. 3:19 A.M. She should be out soon. He willed her to come out of that bathroom as she willed herself to have the courage to leave it. Soon enough, she slipped out of the bathroom, her hair still wet, clothed. 

Angus looked at her and saw her eyes were red and puffy. She’d been crying. He gently patted his chest and spread his arms. Aoi flung herself into his open arms, burying her face in his shoulder. He gently wrapped her arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair. Aoi’s body shook with every sob she had left. 

They remained like that for an undetermined amount of time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After all the tears were shed, Aoi was sleeping on top of Angus peacefully. He pulled the blanket on top of both of them and just laid there for her. Slowly, Angus drifted off into slumber after her and nobody knocked or dared to. 

The night continued on until morning. Then morning passed by until sundown.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

_ SMACK! _

Aoi slammed her hand on her alarm clock and looked down to see Angus sleeping beneath her. A blue tint made its appearance on her cheeks. He was just a friend, after all, but she can’t help it.  _ ‘You’re such a slut.’  _ she thought and just rested her head down on his chest, breathing in deeply and slowly letting it out.  _ ‘Better keep your legs together.’  _ She flinched at that one. She usually tried to please people, but sometimes she had to please them in different ways, and she allowed that to happen. Just to make them happy. No matter how hard she wanted it, she couldn’t take back what she had done. Tears pricked her eyes as memories flooded her head. She grasped Angus’ shirt and buried her face in his chest for comfort. For anything, she would try to forget.

Angus awoke silently to someone grasping his shirt. Looking up, he saw Aoi with her face in his chest and wads of his shirt clenched between her fingers. Once again, he ran his fingers through her hair. She looked at him, surprised, but he simply smiled. “Mornin’ sunshine.” That made her smile back. 

“Think it’s going to be a good day today?”

“Of course. Today is going to be one of the best days of your life.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” He hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. Promises can’t be broken. “Now. Mind tellin’ me what happened last night? With all the crying?” She winced and sat up, careful not to hurt him or sit on his stomach.

“Just some memories. Bad ones, at that.”

“Want to talk about it with your deal ol’ Angus?” That got a chuckle out of Aoi. 

“If you insist!” Angus waited patiently as she gathered up the courage.

“When I was a teenager, I had met a boy. I don’t remember his name, but he was about the same age as me. He decided to take me to his apartment, because I used to live in an apartment complex at the time, and watch a movie with him. He led me to his place and let me in. We laid down on the couch together, me on top of him, and he had an idea I didn’t agree with. He wanted to fuck. He started to get mad at me for disagreeing and stalling, so I gave in. I let him have his way with me…” Tears formed on her eyes. 

“A few months later, an older man, drunk and just sitting there concerned me. I thought he was asleep, so I went to check on him, see if he needed help to get home. When I gently shook his shoulder, he looked at me before grabbing my shirt and pulling me into a kiss. A kiss I didn’t want. Before long, his tongue was in my mouth and I squirmed to get away. I cried out as the ‘kiss’ was broken and I scrambled away from him. The male merely smirked at me as I ran upstairs back into my apartment.” The tears flowed freely as she grasped his shirt tighter.

“Then, my ex-guardian left me at one of her friends’ for a day. Once I was settled into bed and sleeping, I awoke to something cold touching my torso. It was his hand sliding up and touching me. In places I don’t agree with. That night, he proceeded to have his fun with me, thinking I was completely asleep…” Angus looked at her with wide eyes.

“I never felt so dirty and worthless in all of my life. I felt so humiliated to have let them do that to me. Let them have so much fun with me. Last night, with the show of my love for pain, just… Reminded me of those times…” Silence settled between the two as the story was told and over. Aoi cried and cried as Angus summoned the courage to sit up and hug her tightly. Soon, he did and held her for long, long moments. She had stopped crying, finally, and just hugged him. Angus gently kissed her forehead and smiled. 

“Your secrets are safe with me. Now, how about some Ibuprofen and breakfast, hm?” Aoi smiled and nodded. He moved so his feet dangled off the side of the bed before standing up with Aoi hanging on like a koala. “Oi! That position’s gonna have to change if I’m having to walk!” With quick hands, he removed her arms and legs from his sides and held her bridal style. A wave of blue tints rested on Aois cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. “Don’t worry about Anti seein’ us like this. I’ll be sure he gets what’s coming to him as soon as I see ‘im.” She laughed.

“That won’t be necessary. I’m sure Dark had a fun night.” Angus nodded, knowing Dark didn’t take kindly to Anti or what he did to Aoi last night. He walked down the stairs, carefully as he could, and set her down in her proper spot at the table. A plate was already waiting for her and the chairs, which were in disarray, shows that Aoi and Angus were the last to show up. Her stomach growled loudly and she got to chowing down immediately. Angus quickly got some Ibuprofen and went straight to her side. 

“For the lovely lady!” He declared proudly.

“Why, thank you, my kind sir!” She replied, happily taking the medicine to get that ridiculous headache to go away.

“Ready for the day?” He asked as she gulped down the meds.

“Ready as I’ll ever be!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lookie, it's chapter three! :D  
> Leave a Kudos if ya like it!


	4. Jordan and Yancy!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it. :V

After eating and taking some pain medicine, Aoi and Angus headed to the large living room and sat down on the couch. Google gave them a knowing look. “Well, looks like one broken bond led to one being stronger.” Angus narrowed his eyes.

“Listen here, ya handsome machine, we ain’t a couple.”

“The way you were carrying her down the stairs isn’t helping your case.” Google raised an eyebrow.

“It might not be, but you got no right to meddle in our business.” Angus snapped back. A sudden loud, booming voice came from behind them.

“I GOTS A GIRLFRIEND!!” Everyone knows that thick accent. It’s Yancy…

“You have a girlfriend? When?” Aoi gasped.

“Of course I does! How is this a surprise for any o’ youse?”

“Well, nobody took you for the romantic type. Or the straight type.” Google commented. “But since we’re on the topic of couples, who’s this new girlfriend of yours?” Yancy got this lovestruck look on his face. Smile all wibbly wobbly and eyes dropped with actual hearts for eyes. Wait, how’d he manage that??

“Jordan.”

“You mean the stripper?” Aoi asked, a smile on her face as Yancy’s heated up.

“NO! That was one time!”

“I know it was one time! She was beside m-” The jailbird interrupted her mid sentence. 

“She’s also at the door.”

**_“WHAT?”_ ** Google, Angus, and Aoi both looked at him in shock. He had brought an outsider to their home without Dark knowing! Number one rule break there. 

“She’s outside! Come on in, Baby Cakes!” 

With that, the door opened as Jordan, now clothed in a hoodie and short shorts as well as a captains hat, entered the house. “Geez, it’s a bit dark in here, don’t you think?” Angus and Aoi stared at her like they’ve never seen a human before. Google moved over to Jordan and scanned her. She took a step back and raised her hands. “Hun, how many people live here?”

“Around 16 now that youse are here!”

“She needs to be initiated by Dark and Anti. THEN, she’ll be judged on whether she can live here or not. If she cannot be a part of our group, she cannot live here.”

“O’ course!” Yancy skipped away to get Dark and Anti from their sleeping quarters at the very top of the mansion. 

It didn’t take long to hear three pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs as Dark, Anti, and Yancy returned. Jordan looked at the two leaders with an air of confidence. She was determined to get into whatever cult or group this was. Dark walked up to her, silent and slowly walked around her. Intimidation was something that Dark was the best at. If she was intimidated by Dark, as she should be, she would pass. The illusioned male snapped at her, a sneer danced upon his face in the dim lighting. Jordan flinched and looked at the floor. He moved away and returned to Yancy’s side as Anti took up walking around Jordan.

The usual knife Antisepticeye usually carries had blood on it. He pressed the knife to different spots on her. First at the neck and slowly dragging it across her throat, where he had essentially cut himself to kill himself, before moving it to her heart. He pressed down on the blade, pushing the tip of it into the skin. She remained stone faced and occasionally looked at the glitched male. Scowling, he retreated to Dark’s side, who looked at Angus and Aoi for them to proceed. 

Angus went first. He circled her like the other two had down and did a basic examination of her physical structure and how much use she could be for the team, as well as her mental health. He had a thing for identifying that. Long silent moments passed before he went to Darks side and the two spoke softly. Next, was Aoi.

Aoi got up slowly and stood in front of Jordan. Her eyes changed. The whites were black, the iris’ were that pretty gradient from white to blue, and a slitted pupil completed the bundle. Jordan looked at her and flinched ever so slightly. Aoi narrowed her eyes and snarled, baring her teeth. “Angel.”

Dark narrowed his eyes. “An Angel? In this house FULL of DEMONS, Yancy?” 

“I didn’t knows she was an Angel! I promise!” Yancy cried out. 

“I promise I’m not here to hurt you guys!” Jordan put in.

“As if that’s going to happen, Angel.” Dark growled. “You have a body, Aoi.” 

“I don’t want to fight! I wanted to make friends and… Not perish horribly?” A hushed murmur set upon Angus, Dark, and Anti while Aoi simply remained alert and ready to attack.

A few agonizing moments pass by.

“Keep her. We need someone to go out for medical supplies that cannot be found in our world anyway.” Dark spoke with dismissal in his tone. 

“Yay!” Yancy squealed and hugged Jordan happily. “We gotta get youse a nickname! After all, we calls her,” He pointed at Aoi, “Iris!” 

“Hmm… Mind coming up with one for me as I think of one as well?”

“O’ course, Baby Cakes!” With that, they both walked upstairs to Yancy’s room.

Aoi’s eyes changed back to normal and she looked at Angus as Dark and Anti retreated into their room. They didn’t come out unless it was important, after all. The tall male gestured to the couch. Iris nodded and flopped over the back of the couch. A laugh escaped Angus as he reciprocated the action beside her. He was taller, so his feet still touched the ground while Aois feet dangled a couple inches from the floor. A comfortable silence fell between the two. 

Perhaps being a couple wasn’t such a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! Sorry! But hey! This one was for more plot! XDDD


	5. Carnival Kills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all :V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will NOT be posting until next Wednesday! I'm going to my stepmother's from Friday to Tuesday at 10:00 PM. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking around! :D

Angus and Aoi were laying across the back of the couch for what seems like just a few moments, which actually was an hour and a half, until Aoi slid off the couch and stretched. 

“I’m bored.” She chided.

“Hmmm… I heard there was a carnival in the town! Maybe we can go there?” Angus suggested with a smile.

“Sure! Ask the big Boss man if we can go.”

“Why do I have to do it? You can do it yourself!”

“It was your suggestion. You do it!” She laughed lightly as he sighed and went to ask. A few moments passed before Angus comes back down with a few papers. 

“We have a few targets while we’re out and about the carnival.”

“Oh? Can we kill them in cartoon styles because it’s a carnival?”

“Aye!” A smile spread across Aoi’s face.

“Yay! Let’s go!” She got up quickly, grabbed his arm, and started rushing out the door. Quickly shoving the papers under his arm, and grabbing his jacket, he rushed to catch up with her.

“Wait for me!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a bit of bickering about who should drive, which ended in Angus driving because he can actually drive without hurting someone, they headed to the carnival that was on the other side of the nearby town. Aoi watched at the trees and, once they reached the town, the buildings pass by in a blur. She kneaded the seat in anticipation but froze as a hand rested on her leg. Looking at the hand in surprise, and not to her surprise, it was Angus’. “Might want to be careful with that seat and your kneading. You’ll tear it to shreds!” He joked and she smiled widely, her glasses sliding off her face partially.  _ ‘Such a little cutie.’ _ Angus thought, looking at her with a small smile on his face. 

Before long, they came to an area that has posts dug into the ground with ropes between them. The wooden posts were clean, which was weird, but the rope was fraying like no tomorrow. The place was packed with cars of all sizes and colours and children, as well as those pesky teenagers, ran around with their ‘boyfriends’ or ‘girlfriends.’ The parents lingered around but rarely kept an eye on their kids and were more interested in seeing their friends as well. The large tent in the center of the carnival was visible no matter how far you were away from it. The iconic red flag stood atop the spindly pole. 

Flying out of the car, with Angus trying to catch up, she headed to the booth that would give them a bracelet so they can do whatever. She got to the booth quicker than her male companion and bounced up and down like a child. Angus managed to make it over, a bit out of breath, and was at Aois side. 

“I need 2 bracelets, mate.” He spoke with a thick accent. “The red one.”

“That’ll be 100 dollars for two free, all day bracelets.” The person at the booth grumbled. 

Aoi slammed the hundred dollar bill on the counter. “Shut up and take my money and give me the bracelets!” Startled, the booth person took the money and gave them their bracelets quicker than lightning could’ve struck. Taking them, and handing one to Angus, she adjusted her gloves and put it on with a bit of difficulty. Angus had very little trouble as well and they both went on with their day. 

After entering through the gate, they looked around. Brilliant, neon coloured lights dazzled every stand and booth. Said stands and booths were heavily decorated with all sorts of colours. One had a clown face on the side of it while another had a tidal wave on its side. Some sort of string was strung between each booth and stand. On the string, there were lights and some paper cutout designs hanging. Aoi looked around in awe as the lights flashed, the small rides went, the prizes glimmered in the light, and Angus was looking happily at her with his brilliant blue eyes. Everything seems so perfect.

Angus took a little look around, pointing out a large, stuffed and ginger coloured, panda. He pointed it out to Aoi, who looked at it and ran off to the booth holding the panda hostage. Arriving at the booth, she saw it was an easily rigged game. Three milk bottles were stacked in a pyramid formation and, behind the stools that held the bottles up, was a wall filled from top to bottom with large and small prizes. Much larger prizes hung from the ceiling with hooks and a few hung from the two front corners of the booth. A basket filled with baseballs was set off to the side while smaller baskets set on the small desk a few feet away from the stools. The person manning the stand, who had a name tag saying ‘Carl’ on it, came up to Aoi and smiled. 

“Step right up, pretty lady, and test your strength! Only five dollars!” Carl smiled widely, a typical customer service smile. Showing him her bracelet, he took three balls from the larger basket and set them in the smaller basket. Angus, who had caught up a little bit ago, narrowed his eyes at Carl and wrapped an arm around Aoi’s waist. Carl simply smiled and shrugged. Aoi gently nudged Angus a few inches away so that she didn’t hit him, grabbed a ball, aimed, and threw it. The ball bounced against the bottles and fell to the ground. None of the bottles fell over. She picked up another one and threw it with the same result.

“Here, let me try, dear.” Angus put a hand on her shoulder.

She moved aside as Angus took her place and grabbed the last ball. He aimed and threw it with much more force than Aoi was giving. The bottles shattered and the shards fell to the ground. Carl looked alarmed at Angus, who was ready to fight, and gestured to the prizes. “Pick the one you like!” Angus looked at Aoi, who was reaching for the panda but was too short to actually get it off the hook. A laugh escaped him as he plucked it from its hook and handed it to the bouncing Aoi, who immediately hugged it once it was in her hands. He patted her back and gestured to the other carnival games and rides. She happily purred and hopped towards the other games.

After playing a few dart games and riding a small rollercoaster that just went around in circles, they decided to actually look for the targets. Three papers and three targets. One male and two females. Aoi looked around and spotted one of the female targets lounging around the Test Your Strength game with a hammer in hand. As Aoi arrived at the area, which was pretty empty because nobody liked the game, the hammer, which was about the size of a teen girl and looked like a toy hammer, the target was holding smacked the small pad and the little metal bit didn’t get anywhere past ‘Boy.’ “Can I give it a shot for you?”

The target, startled, gave a bit of a nod and handed the toyish hammer to Aoi. A look was exchanged between Angus and her as she raised the hammer. With a hard shove, the target toppled forward and face planted into the small pad. Aoi jumped for a bit more force as the hammer came down on the females head. A sickening crack was covered up by the loud ding as the metal bit hi the bell at the top. A large smile spread across Aoi’s lips as the body spasmed and struggled beneath the hammer. After about 30 seconds passed, the body fell still and Angus, who was kidna standing there and holding the stuffed prizes, transferred the prizes to Aoi and picked the body up, hiding the head like you would to a child who saw something horrible. He disappeared between two shutdown attractions.

With a flick of the wrist, the blood that splattered over the game, pad, and hammer, were swept away into nothingness. After that quick cleanup, Aoi followed after Angus, people not raising any suspicion as it was written off as a couple wanting to have some fun in the dark. When she arrived, Angus already had laid the body down and was sitting beside it. Aoi’s mouth watered as she came closer. He gave a slight nod and she chowed down.

She dug into the cold torso of the target with her newly formed claws and teeth, ripping the flesh to shreds in order to reach the innards. A feral growling came from her as she tore out the ribs with her claws and her mouth wrangled out the heart. With the organ between her sharpened teeth she tore into it, devouring it in less than a few moments before moving on to the lungs and giving them the same treatment. Every organ was devoured in the same fashion, torn from its prison and eaten messily but quickly. All that was left were the smashed bones of the target. 

Angus simply watched with half lidded eyes. He’s seen worse and Aoi looked good in blood. Her claws formed back into fingers and her eyes closed for a second, the feeling of being satiated felt good and comforting. A satisfied sigh escaped her. “Been too long since I’ve had a good meal… But now we have to hunt down the other two. I’m energized and ready to kill!” She happily exclaimed. Picking up the animals, Angus headed out and Aoi followed close behind. 

When back into the open, the blood got flicked away into nothingness and they were on the hunt for the other two. The male was easy to spot and Aoi put on an act as she walked over to the dunking booth he was at. There was a dummy on the platform instead of a person because the person was on break but still wanted people to be entertained, though not many people were around this either because they weren’t dunking an actual person. 

Aoi walked up to the target and smiled sweetly at him while Angus hung back. The target grinned at her as she put her head against his shoulder. “Trying to win something, hm?” Aoi’s voice was smooth and as sweet as honey and the male holding her animals narrowed his eyes in jealousy. 

“Always am, sweet cheeks.” The target responded, throwing a baseball at the target but not hitting. His eyes narrowed slightly but Aoi kept smiling.

“Mind if I give it a go, handsome?” That silky voice made the target relax.

“I’m Sebastian, but you can call me Daddy.” Sebastian replied, handing her a baseball. “You sure you can dunk the dummy?” 

“Of course I can,” Now in a seductive voice to get her target to believe her. “Daddy~” He groaned lowly and she saw him relax completely. 

Quickly getting in front of him, she aimed carefully. With a quick spin she struck him right in the side of the head with the hand holding the ball. He fell to the ground with a grunt and she picked him up. Holding him up against the target for the dunking booth, Aoi looked around for something to tie him up to it with. As luck would have it, there was a long rope just within reach. Snatching it up, Aoi tied Sebastian to the target. Scouting around, after that task was complete, for some more baseballs was the next task. 

In the middle of searching, the person manning the booth came back and saw Sebastian and the dummy. He looked between both the dummy and Sebastian in confusion. He didn’t know there were two dummies. Removing the dummy replacing him, he sat down on the seat. Angus, who had handed the animals to Aoi, moved to the dunking area and got three baseballs. A smile spread across his face. “Thank you for putting the dummy there. Makes it great for dunking you more.” Aiming, he threw a ball at Sebastian and the male sitting got dunked into the water. “Mind if I get a few more rounds,” Angus read the small name tag on the male, “Jesse?” Jesse nodded and gestured to the baskets to the right of him. Retrieving the baskets, he stood in front of the male bounded to the target. 

Ball after ball was thrown at Sebastian with all the strength Angus had, which was a lot considering he was a survival hunter. When that trickle of blood started making its way down the tied males chin, nobody noticed it to save him as he was being pummeled. Angus didn’t stop throwing until he was all out of baseballs to throw and that cracking that was background noise stopped after he did. Jesse took note of this, a little concerned, but didn’t bring it up. Aoi happily hopped up. “Honey, leave the dummy alone. We’ve got more prizes to win!” The male sitting on his padded seat above the water understood now. Angus was just showing off his strength to impress his lady. That’s all that cracking was. He was just throwing it as hard as he can and it must’ve registered to the actual target through Sebastian. 

Moving away from that, they looked for the next one. Josephine, her name was. The two looked around for her around the carnival until they finally spotted her among a group of children. The torn wooden sign read ‘Bobbing For Apples.’ Since there was a crowd, they had to act and kill Josephine without letting the children know. This wasn’t going to be easy. 

She was an adult, so they had somehow convince her to dunk her head in the water to drown her. An easy kill. “How’re we going to do it?” Angus whispered.

“If you can convince her to dunk an apple for you, I can use my powers to hold her down. She’ll start struggling and that’ll alert people though... We might have to wait for a better time. The kids should be getting tired by now…” Checking the time, Angus saw she was right. It was almost 9:00 at night. 

“So we just wait?” 

“Yes, sadly. But I want to bob for an apple, so if I do it for you, she might get jealous and try to win one for you when you start to convince her. It’s imperative that we act like friends. She’ll think you’re not taken an-” Angus interrupted her.

“We’re… More than friends?” Aoi looked like a fish out of water before finding an answer.

“Only if… You want to be…” 

“Of course I do, Iris.” He almost broke a whisper, but kept it low. A smile was shared between them.

Aoi went up, showed her bracelet, and looked around for a good apple to get. Kneeling beside the rather short but big barrel, she dunked her head in and snapped up an apple. As she rose a bit further a hand suddenly shoved her head back down into the water. She struggled, not aware of what was actually happening. Agonizing moments passed by until the pressure was removed and Aoi quickly moved away from the water, coughing and hacking. Air filled her lungs and it seemed like the best feeling in the world. 

She looked at who had saved her and it was Angus, who had managed to lure Josephine away from the barrel and was holding her close while she was screaming at Aoi. When she gained her senses back, she stared at the target.

“You’re an  _ ADULT! _ You don’t need to be dunking for apples like a  _ CHILD! _ You’re so immature and don’t deserve a man like him! You  _ deserved _ to drown!” Josephine was causing a scene and shouting at the top of her lungs. 

The look on Aoi’s face after Josephine said that last sentence, the complete despair and sadness, broke something in Angus. A growl rose in his throat, a deep and threatening one. He grabbed both sides of Josephine's head and held her up. “You need to calm the  _ FUCK _ down!” 

“Get your filthy hands off me!” More attention was being turned towards the booth they were at. Acting quickly, Aoi stood up.

“I’m fine! This is just an ex-girlfriend. Move along!” Her voice was hoarse, but people turned the other way. A few teens continued to watch, but got bored quickly because they wanted much more prizes. 

Angus quickly moved his hands and a short snap was heard and Josephine fell limp. He promptly hefted her over his shoulder. “Let’s go to the car and leave. We’ve attracted too much attention already.” His voice was soft, a large comparison to earlier, but Aoi enjoyed listening to it. Gathering up her animals, being sure to hug them tightly, and headed after Angus.

After getting in the car, Josephine was thrown into the backseat and Angus took his place at the driver’s seat. It was a silent ride home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anti ran out of the house, excited to bury the body because he’s always eager to do something. With that done, Aoi just headed straight for her room with all her prizes, courtesy of Angus.  **_(HE IS BBY!)_ ** He followed Iris to her room, helped put the prizes away, and watched as she flopped onto her bed. 

“Tonight was fun!” She happily sighed.

“Yes it was. Despite the target experience.”

“Mhmm! But I loved spending time with you.” Angus nodded in agreement and flopped beside her. She laughed as she was bounced upwards due to the force. 

What a day! And the topper to the perfect day?

  
_ A nice gentle kiss. _


	6. Hunting Down Herbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title makes it obvious...

“I has the perfect nickname for youse!” Yancy cheered as he threw a shirt on. Jordan gave him a questioning look while figuring out whether she wanted her hair up or down. “Angel! It describes youse and sounds like I’m complimentin’ youse!” A smile lit up Jordan’s face and she nodded, excited.

“Sounds just fine, hun!”

A knock at their door alerted them. The illusioned figure with a stunning suit and cane in hand was at the door as Yancy opened it. “Iris and Angus are off on a date, and I’m trying to teach Antisepticeye in the ways of courting. The doctors are requiring help to find some herbs in the lands of Empyrean and Pandemonium. Places only an Angel or Demon can access.”

Jordan gave another questioning look. “Why didn’t you send Aoi there?”

“She is the strongest Demon in Hell. The Devil’s Left Hand Man, they called her. I’d hate to admit it, and you better not tell anyone else this, but she’s much stronger than me. If she were to go to Heaven, she’d be struck down without a second glance as to why she’s there.” Dark replied, the low buzzing that filled the air became a few decibels higher. “Angels, however,” Dark continued.

“Are able to travel between both worlds without having many issues. Demons may tempt them to try to go against the Higher Up’s will, but will fail most of the time. Unless it’s Iris, with her ways of manipulation, and the Devil with him being… Well… The Devil, the Angels will resist temptation and will not be struck down on their Judgement Day.” 

Jordan shrugged. “Then how’d she NOT resist me?” Yancy said with a smug expression. Dark gave him a grave look and Yancy looked a bit panicked but gave a nod of understanding. Turning away, dismissing any further attempt to talk more about this, the dark male walked off. The cane tapped against the flooring lightly, filling the hallways with  _ tik tik tik tik tik tik. _ A smile once again smeared itself across the jailbird’s face as he faced the Angel. “I like your hair in a bun.” 

“You couldn’t have said that earlier??” Jordan asked, loudly and exasperated.

“Nope!” He grinned. “Now hurry and get ready!”

Hastily putting up her hair, and volunteering to go see the doctors for a list of the herbs they needed, Jordan walked down the 6 flights of stairs to the basement. Dr. Iplier was looking down at a table loaded with all sorts of tools. Scalpels, saws, you name it, the tool was on the table. Dr. Schneeplestein was nowhere to be seen in the light of the single lamp hanging from the middle of the room. Its illumination did not reach the corners of the thickly padded walls. 

Gingerly stepping more into the room, she let out a polite  _ ‘ahem.’  _ Dr. Iplier looked up, his glasses shoved up as far as they would go on his face with a bloody cough mask on. “Oh, hello! You must be the new addition! An Angel, I heard you to be! You’ll have to come back some day and let us experiment!” The doctor had a crazed look in his eyes. Jordan opened her mouth to ask about the list but got interrupted. “Oh yes! The list! Go find Dr. Schneeplestein! He’ll give it to you! I know he’s somewhere around here.” With that, Dr. Iplier went back to examining the tools that lay before him. 

Casting sideways glances, Jordan explored the room, silently wishing there was more light. Straining her eyes, she searched the corners but couldn’t make out anything. A sigh escaped her lips as she let her large wings and halo be seen. The brown iris’ became overflowed with pure white and her pupil became highly tinted but just barely able to see if you looked close enough. Jordan’s figure was outlined with a slight glow as her eyes shone brightly, quickly chasing away the darkness that shrouded at the corners. 

Almost instantly, there was a dull thud as a large butcher knife flew past Jordan's face and planted itself into the wall. A heavy Irish accent followed. “You’d better turn that brightness down or these chains are coming off.” Quickly reacting, everything that happened was reversed and the room seemed much dimmer than before. Bright golden eyes with a deep purple iris, and a cat-like pupil, seemed to glow in the mystery of the shadows. “Now, come here and get the list.” 

Carefully navigating via touch, she made her way over to the eyes and hesitantly held out her hand. A piece of paper was slipped into it and the eyes disappeared. Dr. Iplier smiled at the doorway. “Oh, welcome back, Dr. Schneeplestein!” Spinning around to see the doorway, there stood the other doctor. His brilliant white coat shone clearly along with the new pair of blue gloves he was wearing. The cough mask on him wasn’t bloodied and his glasses were clean. 

There clearly was the doctors on the other side of the room. But then who gave Jordan the list? Dr. Schneeplestein gave a concerned glance at Jordan. “Ah! The new person! An Angel, as Iplier told me! I’d be careful back there, though! There’s an experiment and they’re highly aggressive.” 

“I figured that out from the knife.” Jordan replied, deep confusion lacing her tone.

“The knife imbedded into the wall? That’s been there. Are you alright?” Dr. Iplier asked.

“I think I am.”

“Doesn’t sound like it… When you retrieve the listed items, we’ll give you a wellness check.”

With a nod, Jordan moved as fast as her legs would allow her and met up with Yancy at the front door. “Hope the doctor’s didn’t creep youse out too much! They has a TON of experiments lurkin’ within the shadowy corners! Anyway, let’s jus’ go, Angel!” Taking a hold of her free hand, the jailbird basically flew out the door. Following quickly, Jordan spread her wings and stood still after going a few feet. 

Being stopped abruptly, the rather small male looked at his Angel with a confused look. “We have to fly. And I’m the only one here bearing wings. I hope you aren’t afraid of heights.” Handing the paper to Yancy, Jordan picked him up and took off into the sky. The male let out a yelp as gravity gripped onto him hard and tried pulling him back down to the earth below. 

Strong gusts of wind shook the trees as large wings beat the air. Yancy clung onto Jordan as if his life depended on, which it kind of did. The higher they climbed, the more gravity held onto the jailbird and tried to drag him back down to the solid ground beneath. Jordan let out a huff as she tried her best to get the perfect height for the floating city with a heavy weight in her arms.

In a sudden burst of relief, the gravity that gripped both of them disappeared. Jordan stopped flying and hovered instead, her halo, eyes, and wings glowing brightly. Clouds started gathering together and smoothing themselves out before solidifying and turning a bright gold yellow in the process. Landing gracefully, Jordans wings folding neatly behind her, she set Yancy down as he stared agape at the bridge that formed. Crouching, Jordan gently tapped the bridge three times and it started to move, quickly building up speed. 

As it hit its top speed, about 275 kilometers an hour, the Darkiplier look-alike struggled to hang onto the bridge while the Angel stood like stone. Coming to an abrupt stop in front of large golden gates, with high and pure white walls shielding the inside, the bridge broke away. Yancy, not used to the sudden stop, lurched forward and slid across the ground in a painful faceplant, his back arching so his legs were dangling over his head. A pure laugh escaped Jordan as she carefully helped him up. “We’re here! This, my dear, is Empryeon.” 

The gates opened and a large garden lay before them. Large trees seemed to just sprout from large bushes of all sorts. Blue berries, red berries, even some yellow berries, decorated the bushes in clumps. The grass has been worn down by many years of walking over them and it formed paths that intersect every few feet. Wild flowers of all sorts of colours were everywhere, covering the ground in a beautiful display. Despite all of the trees crowding the sky, the golden rays of the sun still penetrated through the foliage and lit up the ground. Everything had a sort of glow to it, like a dream.

Walking in, with Yancy in tow as he’s just staring with his jaw almost touching the floor at this point and the gates closing behind them, many figures peered from the bushes and trees. Their halos had a very small glow attached to it but their eyes brightly illuminated everything around them. Jordan let her eyes glow much brighter in response and in a moment, they were surrounded by Angels of all kinds. 

Most had two wings, some had four wings, and the rest had six or more. Those with two wings had smaller halos than those with four. Those with six wings or more had halos that were much wider and bigger than all the others. They all wore white robes with golden lining. They were just decorated differently depending on their status. Those with two wings wore a simple band around their waist while Angels with four wings had a sash that had about three feet of fabric flowing elegantly behind them. Then the highest ranking, the ones with six wings or more, had a band, a sash, and a sort of scarf that was bound to their neck and wrists. A sort of crown was placed on their head with the symbol of their choosing, or a symbol that they made. 

None of them spoke, simply looked before opening their arms and speaking in a language that Yancy couldn’t understand. Jordan happily opened her arms and spoke the same tongue as them. The words flowed together and sounded so sweet in the different tones that each one spoke. Soon, the crowd bowed and dissipated. “What in the world was that!?” Yancy almost shouted but managed to keep his voice low enough. 

“That was a greeting from them to us. The higher ups aren’t exactly pleased with the fact that I brought you, though, so don’t disappoint, please.” Jordan replied.

“Not much I can promise there, my Angel!” Yancy grinned and looked at the list. “Uh… Honey bunny.” 

“Yes?”

“Can you um… Read this? I don’t understand your language.” 

Taking a look at the paper, Jordan noted that the letters had shifted to symbols, making it easier to read for an Angel. With a nod, she took the paper off of Yancy’s hands and read it. “Mind finding me a blue flower with bright red thorns? It’s called a Gyrojung.  **_(Pronounced Guy-ro-un.)_ ** Should be in the Third Sektor. **_(Pronounced like sector with emphasis on the k sound.)_ ** Also, could you get a bright orange flower that has turquoise splotches? That flower is called Esnequin.  **_(Pronounced Es-nii-kin.)_ ** Thank you! It should also be in the Third Sektor!” Without letting Yancy have time to process or talk back, Jordan disappeared into the plant growth. 

Looking around quickly, Yancy felt confusion flood over him. He’s never been on the hunt for flowers, unless it was to try to impress a girl he liked, and he vaguely remembered the descriptions or the names of the two that were listed to him. Simply shrugging, he bounced on the balls of his feet as he made his way along the path, hoping it was the right direction. 

It didn’t take long for Yancy to get lost on the trails while Angels moved about them and knew exactly which paths to take. He started to try to get their attention so that they could direct him, or take him to, the Third Sektor. “Um… Hello!” A higher up looked down at him with a small sneer on their face. 

“What do you desire, human?” The Angel hissed. 

“I needs to know the ways to the uh… Third Sector?” Yancy didn’t let his voice falter.

“You mean the Third SEKTOR and I don’t believe I should even direct you there.” The Angel responded with so much anger fueling his tone. “The scent of the Fallen Ones lingers on you like blood on a knife.” 

“Please, I’m just trynna to find-” 

“Calm down, Archimedes. The human means no harm, right?” A new voice boomed from the thick foliage. “We should treat him with the same respect that he’s giving you.” 

“He reeks of them though! He’s obviously come from Pandemonium and is a spy for them, Morael!”  **_(Pronounced Mo-re-ael)_ ** Archimedes growled out as the other Angel, who was taller than Archimedes, came into view. 

“No, he isn’t. Tartys has brought him.”  **_(Pronounced Tar-yees)_ ** Morael replied in a soft tone. 

“Tartys?” Yancy asked. “Wait. No, that’s off topic. I needs to find the Third… Sektor…” 

“I’ll lead you, since Archimedes seems to not be able to.” Moreal offered.

“Tch.” Archimedes grumbled before moving on in a hurry.

Taking a hold of Yancy’s shoulder, Moreal walked along the paths. No conversation stirred between them as the place seemed too full of chatter as strange birds chirped from the branches. The atmosphere seemed so relaxed and still until the colours seemed to start fading from the world. The vibrant colours from a few steps before darkened and dulled. 

The Angel at his side stopped. “This is the Third Sektor. A faded place with remnants of the Great War. Those here nicknamed it ‘The Battle of Corrupted Minds.’ Makes sense, as the Fallen Ones are corrupt creatures with the primal instincts of animals and only one intent; destroy everything.”

“Not all Demons be like that.” With that, Yancy disappeared into the thicket. Morael looked after him, his brows furrowed in thought. 

The deeper Yancy traveled into this place, the more dull and lifeless it appeared. Large, deep marks scored the ground as if large claws raked along it. Axes, spears, arrows, armor, and so much more was strewn about the land. The trees here were blackened, or whittled down to a stump and the bushes were bare and black. It was a wasteland. The air felt heavy, weighing on Yancy’s shoulders like a burden, and thick, seeming to fill his lungs and suffocate him. 

Dismal bushes were scattered about the land and something caught his eye. Turning his head, he saw a bush with large, red thorns about the size of his forearm with bright blue flowers seemingly centered in a large clump of them. Picking his way across the land, he came close to it and gingerly pried the thorns away from the precious flower and plucked it from its place. He repeated the process to gather a few more before heading away to find the other one. 

The ground beneath him started to shake and, after looking frantically for a hiding place, leapt behind a large battle axe that was embedded into the soil. The shaking stopped as a low warble echoed throughout the area. Yancy remained unmoving, scared if he made a single sound, he’d be dead. 

A dark abyss of a muzzle sniffed along the ground on the other side of the axe. The soft thuds as its feet hit the ground rang in Yancy’s ears. His heart raced as the creature came closer. An elongated bulb came into view, and with it came a long and thin antenna. It carefully poked at the ground and got closer to Yancy. Desperate to keep away and keep quiet, he started shuffling slowly along the land in the other direction. 

The bulb stilled momentarily and he held his breath in anticipation. Agonizing moments passed and the footsteps that were barely heard earlier had stopped. Looking up quickly, Yancy was met with a pair of pure white pupils staring at him from eyes that were pure black. The eyes seemed to pierce into his very soul. He tried moving only to find his body wouldn’t respond. Waves of hot breath hit his face as he stared horrified at the thing before him. 

With a huff, the creature raised its head but maintained eye contact. The cold that gripped his core eased up ever so slightly and he could see the thing better. 

Its body was almost pure black but a few shades lighter. Two antennas came from the top of its head and twitched every once in a while. Two horns shot sharply backwards and there seemed to be no mouth visible. A bright gold chain hung on its long neck with a large gold circle attached to it. There was something carved into it but he couldn’t quite make out what it was. The neck was attached to a sleek body. Kind of looked like a bean but with less curve on the back. It appeared to have no arms or forelimbs of any kind but had two strong back legs that kind of resembled those of a cat or dog. Except for the fact that they jutted out more and were much more muscular. There was a golden bracelet on each of its ankles with strange patterns. A tail that came to a complete point waved side to side for balance. 

Upon closer inspection of the body, he saw a pair of small wings, about the length of a desk that sits four people. They were feathered and the same colour as the rest of the creatures body, a black that’s a few shades lighter than pure black. 

Yancy remained still as the creature, now seemingly bored of the person it found, turned and leapt off the axe before bounding away at such a high speed that his eyes almost couldn’t follow. As air finally entered his lungs, when he decided that breathing would be a good idea, he got up and looked after it. The bright orange flower with blue splotches seemed to have sprouted from where the creature stepped. Without waiting another heartbeat for something to possibly attack him, Yancy snatched up the flowers and ran as fast as he could back to the brighter side of this place.

Yancy was out of breath by the time he reached the safe place. He walked slowly along the paths, breathing heavily. These herbs were important to the doctors and Jordan was probably already waiting for him at the gates. He made his way along the multitude of paths before managing to find his way to the large golden gates, where Jordan was indeed, waiting for him. She looked at him. “What took you so long? Things in the Third Sektor can be seen for miles around!”

“I encountered something. A lorge black animal with them small wings and golden jewelry!” Yancy explained. “I still don’t feels warm…” Jordans eyes widened before narrowing down.

“You should’ve been more careful! Those… Freaks… Are highly dangerous!”

“It seemed quite calm.”

“They’re highly hostile! I’m surprised you survived without a scratch!”

“Are theys from the Great War or something?” 

Jordan nodded. “Yes, they are…”

“Tells me about them! I wants to know what they’re doing here in a place like this!” Yancy almost demanded, but managed to keep his want for this creature out of his voice.

“They’re called Oni’s. Dark creatures of an unknown land. Nobody knows what they were before, but all we know is that they’re damned to remain like that forever. The gold chains they wear around their necks hold their symbol. It not only tells the personality but how powerful they are and what abilities they’re capable of. Other than murder of course. They love nothing more than to see innocent lives being taken away and blood being spilled. Rumour has it that the reason that they’re damned to be some sort of creature like that is because they did something truly vile that corrupted their soul to the very core. The transformation is said to be the most painful thing anyone could ever experience, but after that, they feel nothing. Any damage done to them, they can’t feel. They only get any sort of emotion or anything from killing. The rush of it.” Jordan sighed. 

“But most importantly, they’re strong enough to overpower most anything. The only things that could smite them down were any weapons made out of a material that’s been long forgotten and gone, so I’d recommend that if you see one, run as fast as you can away from it.”

“Can’t they detect vibrations with their antenna?” Yancy asked. 

“Yes. They can detect anything within a certain area. It probably only found you because you were floundering around like a fish out of water!” Jordan joked. “Let’s just head back to the doctors. I already have the herbs from Pandemonium.” 

With a nod from Yancy, the gates opened for them to exit and they left. The bridge reformed before them and did the same thing it did on the way there. Handing the precious herbs to the male, the Angel spread her wings, picked him up, and started the descent to the ground. When they left the weird bit of air that allowed them to be free from the gravitational pull, gravity clamped down on them and they descended faster through the air. 

Strong wings beat the air to slow down when the ground was just a few mere yards away. Jordan landed about as gracefully as someone can when they just went from about 500 kilometers a second to 10. Huffing from the effort, she promptly dropped the male she carried and hunched over, hands on her knees. Yancy let out a grunt of disapproval as he got up, dusted himself off, and checked to make sure he held onto all the herbs. Without waiting for the Angel to follow, he started walking back towards the mansion. The Angel hurrying after him after a break to catch her breath.

Yancy walked all the way down the stairs and dropped the herbs onto the available table that was, for once, clean. “Mind telling me what youse be needing these for?” Dr. Iplier just stared blankly at him before waving his hand in a way of dismissing the other male. With a grunt, knowing that the doctors won’t tell him anything if they didn’t want to. As annoying as it was, he left them and retreated to his room, where Jordan was sprawled out on the spare bed. 

“So… Tell me about that Panda place!” Jordan burst out laughing.

“Pandemonium, Yancy dear! Pandemonium!” A smile spread across both of their lips as Jordan ranted on and on about the Fallen Ones and how Hell looked. 

Soon enough, both were asleep in each others arms.


	7. Experiments - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self explanatory.

Day came quick for the Angel. She awoke to a note on the bedside table instead of Yancy. Opening it, she read the sloppy handwriting. 

"My Angel!

You're awake if you're reading this. The doctors want to see you ASAP so throw on your clothes and head there! Everyone else is out on a long mission or on patrol/lookout. See ya later!

Yancy."

A sigh escaped Jordan's lips and she slipped off of the bed, stretched, and picked out her clothing. A simple t-shirt and shorts and threw them on. She wasn't exactly ready to walk down the six flights of stairs just for the doctors to experiment, but down she went into the deepest depths of the house.

The room in which the doctors resided hadn't changed. It's still dim and there's a knife in the wall. The one she thought was thrown yesterday but was apparently there for a long while. A sudden push from behind forced her to stumble forward and she struggled to regain her balance. 

Whipping around, she saw Dr. Iplier. His features had not changed and he smelled like a sterile needle as well as his clean look. Of course, his clothes were the same old white with the mask and the name tag, which Jordan just now noticed. 

“You came… Earlier than expected.” He commented, moving his hair to the side. “But it’s a welcome surprise. Means we can start sooner!” 

As if on cue, something dropped from the ceiling and wrapped around the Angel. It was slimy and constricted tightly, preventing any movement. “Is this your idea of a binding?” 

“No. That tentacle’s just been on the ceiling and waiting for someone to move to drop down on. It’ll poof in a few moments.” The crazed calmness in Dr. Iplier’s tone sent chills down Jordans spine. But, soon enough, the tentacle seemed to have just faded into nothingness. 

“Well… Anticlimactic.”

“This way.” The doctor walked along towards a hidden door on the farthest wall and Jordan, not willing to see what else was most likely hunting her down in here, quickly followed. 

Once the door was opened and closed behind them, Jordan found herself in a long corridor that was dimmer than the room they came from. Small fluorescent lights, that were spaced about two meters apart from each other, let off enough light to see the glimmer of doorknobs and the faint outline of multiple doors. The doctor wasted no time and walked down the eerily quiet corridor with Jordan a few feet behind him. She looked around nervously and saw the name plates screwed into the spaces beside each door. 

_ EXP-120 _

_ EXP-390 _

_ EXP-900 _

_ EXP-427 _

A body slammed against the door from inside a room and Jordan leapt backward, an arm held up for defense. The laugh that came from Dr. Iplier was soft yet deeply pitched in a menacing way. “Watch out for Experiment 223. She’s quite aggressive.” He moved his glasses up along his nose and kept going. Jordan now ran after him in hot pursuit. Roars and scratching came from Experiment 223’s room. 

The end of the corridor never seemed to get any closer and the more that Jordan walked, the heavier her body felt. The doctor looked fine. “That heavy feeling is what Experiment 656 is doing to you. They’re a humanoid figure we artificially created to slow down movement for Angels and other supernatural beings. However, it’s not strong enough to affect higher ranks of those supernatural beings. We tried to use it against Iris and it was unsuccessful.” The nod Jordan managed to give was slow and took a lot of effort.

It felt like years passed until a door with no name plate appeared and Dr. Iplier opened the door. “After you.” Walking into the room, Jordan felt instant relief. The heaviness that weighed down her limbs ceased and she visibly relaxed. Lifting her head, she looked about the room.

It was well lit, surprisingly, and looked like a doctor's office. A bed for the patient, two chairs, cabinets, a sink, and an assortment of medical supplies. The walls were a very light blue and there was a singular painting hanging above the bed. All sorts of colours that looked like lazy brush strokes decorated the canvas with eight black eyes forming a circle in the middle. It was strangely calming.

Jordan took her eyes off the painting and took a seat on the bed. Dr. Iplier closed the door behind him and opened a drawer, taking out a stethoscope. “Today, we’re seeing how you deal with twenty assorted experiments. I’ll take your vitals now and attach a small machine to you. It will monitor and record your vitals and I can compare them to your calmer state.” That really didn’t sound appealing, but Jordan figured it was because she was the first Angel and they haven’t had one in the group. 

Dr. Iplier got to work. He checked her pulse, her breathing, her reflexes, everything in a normal check up. He then put everything away and opened the door a crack, calling for Dr. Schneeplestein. The green haired doctor arrived in a timely matter and poked his head in. “What is it?” 

“I’ve checked her vitals and such. We can continue with the experimentation but please calm down Experiment 656 while I attach the machine. They’ll affect the tests.” 

“That bastard affects her? Well shite… Yeah, yeah. You’ll be doin’ it next time.” Schneeplestein hissed out before disappearing. 

Dr. Iplier picked up a small circle on the counter and pressed the button in the middle of it. Four metal legs sprung from machine with the sound of grease in a pan. He walked to Jordan with it. She had remained silent throughout this as she didn’t feel like talking after the experience with Experiment 656. He moved her hair aside and place the machine on the back of her neck. She jolted when the cold spikes, that were the machines legs, dug into her skin and rooted itself there. It felt like it was clamping down tightly on her spin and her nerves. “It will feel cold for a few moments but it’ll get better.”

With that, he sat down in a chair and waited for Dr. Schneeplestein to return. “So… This machine. What EXACTLY does it do?”

“It records your vitals. Like I did but more effectively.”

“Was is necessary for it to be placed in the back of my neck then? Why not closer to my organs or something?”

“Think of it this way. You have a battery. A giant wire connected to the battery splits off into multiple tiny wires. These wires regulate different things, like a blinking light. If you clamp something on the giant wire that disrupts the flow of electricity, the smaller wires can no longer function properly because they aren’t getting any more power. But, if you attach something to the giant wire without disrupting the flow, you can record how much goes to where and check for possible disruptions.” Dr. Iplier explained.

“It’s a bit like that for the human body. The brain is the battery and the giant wire is your central nervous system. The smaller wires are the nerves that control your organs, in a way. Not to mention that your brain also releases chemicals inside of you that cause fear, anger, happiness, anxiety, etc. That machine is programmed to pick up on those possible disruptions, as it has your normal vitals recorded and stored. That’s what EXACTLY that machine does and why it’s on the back of your neck.”

“That was a long explanation…” Jordan commented with a huff.

“Long, but necessary. You’re not one to understand too easily.” The doctor smirked. In an instant, Jordan was off her bed and on her feet.

“ _ What’s that supposed to mean!? _ ” She growled.

“It means that you’re not that bright and needed something more understandable.” 

Any more possible argument was cut off as Dr. Schneeplestein burst in. “They’re all calmed down now. Let’s go and get these experiments done.” He grabbed Jordans arm and started basically dragging her back down the hallway. Dr. Iplier followed, scolding Dr. Schneeplestein for his brash and unreasonable actions, who brushed it off like it was normal. Jordan twisted her arm out of his grasp as they approached the first experiment they were going to use. 

“Experiment 721. A humanoid being with large tentacles sprouting from their back and can decay anything organic if it comes in contact with their whole hand. Large cat ears and cat tail are attached to their proper places and are striped in black and white. 3 feathers hang from their ears like earrings. They’re also black and white striped. Their cat like eyes are purple and yellow with red circular glasses framing them. Prefers wearing a dark purple tank top, a cloak with golden buttons, black pants, and boots. Calls themselves Cheshire and is more passive than aggressive, but once hostile, it won’t stop until the target is dead.” Dr. Iplier stated. 

“We don’t ask much of you. Just go in there and interact with them.” Dr. Schneeplestein interjected, opening the door and shoving Jordan in. Complaints followed this action from the Angel but the door was firmly shut and locked before she could do anything else.

With a grumble, she looked around the room. The light that was attached to the center of the ceiling had a sort of cage around it that casted unusual patterns along the room. The walls were heavily padded and scratched to hell while the ground, while solid, was also scratched to hell. Looked like the inside of a solitary confinement cell in an insane asylum. Darkness still shrouded around the corners of the room. From the darkness, there were two eyes staring at her. The usual whites were a golden yellow and the iris’ were a deep purple with slitted cat eye pupils. The recognizable eyes from before.

“H-Hello, uh… Checkers?” Jordan stuttered nervously.

“It’s CHESHIRE!” A mouth full of razor sharp, triangular teeth appeared and hissed out those words spitefully.

“Sorry. Cheshire. How are you?” Jordan corrected.

“I’m doing as well as anyone within this container.” Cheshire slid slowly out of hiding, down on all fours and about seven pure black tentacles waving slowly behind them like extra tails.

Jordans heart beat faster in her chest. The tentacles were absolutely massive and dripping with some sort of slime or goo, and upon closer inspection, the corners were covered with the thick liquid. Her breath quickened as Cheshire approached. It wasn’t long before the Angel and the cat-like person were face to face. Those piercing eyes examined her up and down through bright red rimmed glasses. “You’re a pretty little Angel, aren’t you?” Cheshire cooed with a sniff.

Jordan felt frozen to the spot, feeling like she wanted to just be swallowed up into the deepest abyss with that voice. Smoother than honey and calmer than the ocean with a hint of lust behind it. A smile perked at the corners of Cheshire’s lips and they laid a gentle kiss upon her lips. A burst of heat rushed through Jordan like a wildfire and she melted like butter into the kiss. Sharp teeth grazed her bottom lip, a silent request for access, as tentacles wrapped around her waist and legs. 

The blazing fire within the Angel extinguished as the door burst open with Dr. Schneeplestein standing defiantly in the doorway. “Put her down, Experiment 721.” He growled out, bearing a knife. A loud hiss escaped Cheshire, but they let go of the Angel and retreated away into one of the corners, seeming to just disappear into the darkness. Dazed, Jordan wobbled side to side and held her head. The doctor escorted her out of the room. “And you forgot to mention that she was in HEAT, IPLIER?” Schneeplestein shouted.

“No. I didn’t forget. Purposefully left out. It was to see how Jordan would react to it. She did try to resist the temptation, though. That’s good enough. On to the next one.” Dr. Iplier said dismissively. 

“Not even time to recover from that spell?”

“No. Get her to the next experiment.” With that, he walked down the corridor, Schneeplestein and Jordan following a few feet behind.

The name plate next to this room read  _ EXP-177 _ . 

“This is Experiment 177. Another humanoid that we found among the streets of another town. He’s mostly mechanical, thanks to us. No description for him, as you’ll see him clearly. Cannibalistic and animal like behaviour. A little less passive and more prone to violent tendencies.” Dr. Iplier explained. 

Dr. Schneeplestein was a bit more polite and opened the door for Jordan to walk in before he closed and locked it behind her. With a bit of hesitation, she entered the room and looked around as the only way out was locked up.

It looked the same as the last room. Thickly padded walls and solid concrete floor except the corners were well illuminated. At first glance, the room was empty. If the dull metal of a tail wasn’t coming from the ceiling, you would’ve thought that this experiment escaped. 

_ ‘Wait… The tail is close…’ _ A sense of danger washed over Jordan and she moved to the right as a large figure swept by where she was. Outstretched claws caught onto her arm and tore the flesh just below her shoulder. Pain spread throughout her arm as the blood oozed from the three identical marks there. The figure landed with a mechanical whirr, their tail flicking to and for behind them. 

Before her, with their back turned to the Angel, was a tall male like figure. Large wings that were there were a brilliant pink for the top half and curved while fading to a green in the lower half and having a more pointed edge. They were so big that it covered up most of the rest of the experiment except for the tail. The tail was made purely of metal and segmented as to allow free movement. On the tip, there were two metallic plates that were shaped to form rhombus’s that were attached to either side. Attached to each plate was a string threaded through a hole. From the strings hung two symbols.

One symbol was a circle that held the outline of an eye in white. The eye was pointed and, no matter where you moved, seemed to always stare back at you with its beady white pupil. The other symbol hanging from the other string was a combination of Darkipliers and Antisepticeyes logos. It was in the form of a square. The black background had the Septic Sam with a glitchy figure and a large red circle with a horizontal line through it overlapping Sam. Both glimmered in the light of the lightbulb above.

When Experiment 177 turned around, staring daggers at Jordan, she got a better look at them. Raven black hair, with lime green tips and was swished over to the right side of their head, covered up the right eye. The left eye was narrowed and a brilliant pink colour, which reminded Jordan of Wilford Warfstache. Their face was a bit narrow the upon their neck were stitches that seemed to circle all the way around. Experiment 177’s body was slim yet well muscled, which was easy to tell with the crop top and large coat, with a large collar that was up to hide away the stitches probably, that came close to scraping the ground. The sleeves were roughly cut to be tank top long and mechanical arms seemed to sprout from them. Small wires stuck out in places and confusion flooded Jordan as she saw how well it was structured and attached to the human torso. 

The bit that surprised her the most were their legs. They were also mechanical but shaped like an animals. Large haunches, but the joint that attached the leg to the haunches was pushed out further and the leg part was about the same length as his torso. Large clawed toes, which resembled those of a mystical dragon, held up everything with ease. “Who are you?” Their voice was deep, like Darkipliers but glitched out much more than Anti’s. 

“I-I’m Jordan.” The Angel stammered out, her heartbeat increased slightly, knowing how powerful Dark and Anti were. If this was a weird mixture of the two of them, they’re much more dangerous.

“Well, Angel, what are you doing here?” They hissed.

“Can’t I get a name back?” She huffed. “And a possible gender?”

A look of surprise took over their face for a moment before returning back to the glares and anger. “I’m AntiDark SepticIplier.” They replied. “I’m a male.” 

“Well… AntiDark, I’d like to know if you have another eye!” Jordan joked, her tone light and playful. 

“I do have another eye.” A low growl escaped him, but it wasn’t to threaten. Mechanical parts clanked together and clicked to allow his arm to push his hair away from his other eye. 

It was just a socket with scratch marks, looking like the ones on Jordans shoulder but deeper and pitch black, were scarred over it. A small dot of a pupil blinked into existence and it matched the one on the symbol. The hair was then moved back as Jordan stared with an unreadable expression at it. 

“Not very pretty, right?” AntiDark grumbled and his arm fell back to his side with a whine. 

“But it makes you… You!” Jordan exclaimed, sitting down.

AntiDark subconsciously reciprocated the action. “I’m not fully me.”

“How so?”

“I used to be human. Fully human. Not this… Amalgamation!” 

“Care to elaborate?”

“I used to look like a human, like the doctors that reside just outside of this door. I was human. Arms, limbs, everything. I lived within the town of Berkton with no home, so I slept in the streets. This meant I had to learn and play by the rules of the alleyways and hidden paths, so I did. I played by those wretched rules and I made up some of my own and made them known.” A faraway look gathered in AntiDark’s eye in reminiscence.

“I became a tyrant over a few years. Killing anyone who dared disrespect me or the new rules. I became known as ‘Bloodhound.’ I knew of everything and anything that happened within the city and the scent of blood made me go crazy. I could detect a body that’s been newly killed from a mile away.” Pride glimmered in his eyes. “Unfortunately, with this power I have in the underground world, I gained quite a few enemies.” 

“I was jumped one night. They tore my limbs from my body while using a drug to keep me alive. They severed my innards into bloody pulps. When they finally had their fun, with the remaining bit of the drug still left in me, they decapitated me.”

“When I awoke, I was in the main room to this place. Everything inside of me was replaced with cogs and wires.” Lifting up his shirt, there was a clear rectangle scar running the length of his torso. He dragged a clawed hand across the scar and the skin peeled away to reveal what was inside. 

Pumps, wires, cogs, and all sorts of machinery were compiled together inside him. If they were organized, it wasn’t in a way that Jordan could understand, not like she understood mechanical things anyway. Small hidden plates on his shoulders suddenly moved out of place as steam was pushed through AntiDark’s body and into the air. They then returned to their normal places as if nothing happened.

“‘Bloodhound’ was now reduced to nothing but this.” He continued as the carefully placed the skin back into place and pulled his shirt down. “But this was a new chance at life for me. A chance to live a better one but guess where I am? Locked in here for eternity!” He growled loudly, tail lashing back and forth angrily with loud mechanical whirrs. The plates on his shoulders moved again, releasing more steam.

Scooting closer, Jordan opened her arms in a silent question. AntiDark’s expression flooded with confusion before he drooped and tackled the Angel in a hug. For the first time in a long while, he had a small escape from everything. The pain of his horrid past, the chance of a new life reviving in him. Tears spilled from his eye while black goo spilled from the other in the form of tears.

“Ssssshhhhh… It’s okay…” Jordan whispered, feeling the hug become tighter in need and sobs wracked the body before her.

“It’s okay…” He whispered back, feeling uncertain but confident.

The door opened behind them and the male retreated to the ceiling quicker than the Angels eyes could comprehend. Silently, she bid the experiment good-bye and walked out.

“Try to refrain from befriending the experiments.” Dr. Iplier stated, a threat hung heavy on his words. “They’re not going to be free any time soon. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Giving someone hope when there isn’t any is the most cruel thing that can happen…” Dr. Schneeplestein added muttering. 

Without another word, they headed to the next experiment. 

The plate on this one read _ EXP-890 _ .

“Experiment 890. A being that is a medic and can heal most anything. This comes with the price of getting an unknown plague that will kill you slowly. Black spots will appear on your skin and look like the reverse vitiligo. However, they bubble up to look like pimples and popping them is extremely painful. Those popped on limbs will start spilling bits and pieces of your bones, muscles, and tissues. Those popped on the torso will start spilling bits and pieces of your organs, and if enough are popped in the same vicinity, will spill your entire organs out. Same goes for any other part of the body I forgot to mention. We don’t know how you get this plague though. So good luck.”

“That’s a li-” Dr. Schneeplestein started but was cut off by a glare from Dr. Iplier. 

And inside the room Jordan went. 

It was the same as the past few rooms with the typical padded walls, light, and ground. Experiment 890 was floating around, moving slowly and seemingly with purpose. 

There were no limbs but a tail curled inwards, like a seahorses tail, with a large medical box hanging from the small circle made. A vibrant green cactus stuck out of the white box with red crosses on it. Large spikes trailed along the spine and grew smaller as it neared the end of the tail. From its head were small horns that dipped down and curved upwards and large mouse like ears. There was no difference between where the muzzle started and the head ended, as it seemed to just be combined together. Two jagged lines that look like a cross were where a possible eye would be. Their fur colour looked whiter than snow. 

“Um… H-Hello, Experiment 890.” Jordan said, politely. Instantly, an ear perked up and the experiment now faced her.

“Hello, Tartys.” The experiment responded. “My name is Ivein.”  **_(Pronounced E-vaughn.)_ **

“How do you know my Angellic name?” 

“I know many things about you dear. I also know you’re ill. Almost deathly ill with a disease that isn’t in today’s books.” Ivein continued, their voice smooth and comforting. “Let me heal you.”

Firmly shaking her head, Jordan declined. “I’m not sick, Ivein.”

“Nonsense. I can sense it deep with you.”

“I can assure you I have no disease.” 

“That machine on your neck seems to prove otherwise. It’s trying to cure you when it cannot. Let me.” 

“No.” 

Ivein growled loudly and an arm shot out, slamming into Jordan and holding her by her neck against the wall. “Let. Me. Cure. You.”

Unexpected rage flooded over the Angel and a spear shot into Ivein, making them sway and the arm disappear. Looking closer, she saw vibrant yellow blood drip out of the wound made directly were a heart would’ve been. Ivein looked down at the wound in shock and the jagged lines opened up in all directions, like a flower, and an eye stared down Jordan, but no attempt was made to fight back. Ivein retreated away and Jordan left the room.

Dr. Schneeplestein ran towards her at full speed. “Iris has been kidnapped!” He shouted, his true Irish shining through. She looked at the room she just came out of. 

“What about-” She started but was quickly cut off.

“Don’t worry about the goddamn experiments and  **_FOOKING_ ** move!” 

They both ran towards the way out and all the experiments slammed against their doors in excitement. Barks, growling, hissing, and yelling were heard from everywhere. AntiDark’s stood out among them all and Jordan stopped.

“The hell are you doing? We need to go help out!”

“Let’s get AntiDark on this.”

“AntiDark?”

“Er… Experiment 177.”

“He told you his name?”

“Yeah… His nickname was Bloodhound in the streets of the city you found him in. If Iris was taken and tried going down with a fight, as expected, then he can pick up the scent and lead us to them!”

“That’s… A good idea. Let’s go!”

They turned around and made it to the front of Experiment 177’s room. Jordan swung the door open. “Let’s go, AntiDark! Here’s your new chance at life!” She cried out. Banging filled the corridor and everything was louder. In a flash, Dr. Schneeplestein and Jordan were flying through the air at high speeds. 

AntiDark held them both tightly to his body and burst out into the main room. Twisting sharply, he flew up the stairs and it was quiet. Flapping gently, he soared out of the mansion and into the open air, the two still gripped tightly. Landing, he set them down. 

“What am I needed for? I know I wouldn’t have been let out without a reason.”

Dr. Schneeplestein was the one to answer. “One of our colleagues has been kidnapped recently. There’s no trace of where they went that’s visible to the eye. Jordan suggested you could use your keen scent.” From his pocket, the doctor pulled out one of Aoi’s gloves. 

AntiDark got it from the doctor and took a long whiff of it, then gave it back. He got down on all fours and sniffed along the ground momentarily. Darkiplier appeared at the doorway of the mansion and pointed to the experiment with his cane, his voice ringing loud and clear. The bloodhound took up a stance, as if ready to run.

**_“Go get ‘em.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Experiments - Part 2" chapter will not come out until later. There will be some chapters in between, mayhaps.
> 
> Thank you for reading this! <3


	8. Darkiplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a received note, Darkiplier is put back into his mind where Damien and Celine reside.

AntiDark took off, his limbs pounding the ground as he shot forward. Jordan and Angus weren’t too far behind him. Despair and determination held on Angus’ face and he ran faster. The tracker took a sharp left and darted almost out of sight. No longer wanting to run, Jordan let her wings take their form behind her and took off, flying, after the Bloodhound, leaving Angus to just run.

The tracker finally came to a halt in a clearing in the forest, sniffing and scratching at the ground. The Angel landed gracefully while Angus was gasping for air. AntiDark kept scratching and digging until he pulled up a note with a pair of blue gloves with it. Sitting back on his haunches, he dropped the note and gloves with his head held high. AntiDark was proud that he found this. It was where the trail ended, after all. The hunter snatched up the note before Jordan could react and read it aloud.

‘Dear whomever may find this,

Had a nice run, Angus? How about the experiment, are they doing well? Or that pathetic Angel of yours? Suppose I’d better cut to the chase. 

I request that the hunt for me be gone or this little demon I have within my possession will perish. 

And Darkiplier. If you happen to be reading this, give my thanks to Celine and Damien. I’m sure they’ll be  _ pleased _ to hear how you  **_murdered me_ ** before all of this happened.  **_Tell them the truth._ **

Yours truly,

Mark’

“Mark?” The name rang in AntiDarks ears like the screams of people dead long before. 

“Tell them the truth? What truth needs to be said!?” Angus cried out in rage.

“Let’s bring this back to Darkiplier. He seems to be the one with all the power here.” Jordan commented plainly. AntiDark looked expectant. “Good job, Bloodhound.”

Happiness lit up in the visible eye and, after handing the gloves to Jordan, let them hop onto his back and he spread his wings. They were huge and spanned at about ten meters in length. With strong beats, they were airborne. Angus looked at the note with a furrowed gaze.  _ ‘Why is Mark such a familiar name?’ _

When they arrived at the mansion, the experiment landed carefully and gracefully. Jordan and Angus slid off his back and looked at the waiting Darkiplier. The illusioned figure held out his hand and the hunter dropped the note in it. “Nothing else?”

“That’s all we need.” Angus stated.

Darkiplier read over the note and, while his expression remained unchanged, the ringing became louder the more he seemed to just look at it. The louder the ringing became, the more that it sounded like voices. A female voice cried out in pure agony while another shouted back in distress. 

**_‘_ ** **No!’**

_ ‘It’s not our fault!’ _

**‘But it is, Cel!’**

_ ‘We can’t hide from it any longer…’ _

**‘What do you mean!?’**

_ ‘We can’t hide from them any longer! We’ve done so many bad things… They need to know!’ _

**‘No they don’t! We can keep this as our little secret!’**

_ ‘There’s not enough time for this!’ _

**_“ENOUGH!”_ ** Dark huffed and held his head, groaning. The ringing became louder and the Angel took a knee, holding her ears as tightly as she could. 

**“We need to hide it from them!”**

_ “We can’t keep up this facade that everything is okay!” _

**“Yes we can because everything IS okay! Just fucking work with me here!”**

_ “We’re murderers, Damien!” _

**“Celine, this isn’t how it was meant to be.”**

_ “No… I didn’t kill him.” _

**“What do you mean ‘I didn’t kill him?’ We BOTH killed him!”**

_ “I didn’t do anything. I didn’t take him down! I didn’t do anything!” _

**“Stop acting like the innocent sheep in this. YOU’RE JUST AS GUILTY AS ME!”**

_ “No, I’m not! I’m not guilty. I did what I had to do, but I didn’t kill him! IT WASN’T MY FAULT!” _

**“But it is, Celine! If you hadn’t run off and if HE didn’t give chase, NONE OF US WOULD BE IN THIS MESS!”**

Their vision started going black, the ground fading in and out of existence.

**_“IT’S NOT MY FAULT!”_ **

All that Jordan, Angus, AntiDark, Dr. Schneeplestein, and everyone else in the mansion heard was cracking and snapping. Like a shattering glass.

Darkiplier huffed and held his head, keeling over and growling. He removed a hand from his head and placed it on the ground for balance. Something rose up in his throat and his eyes burned. It seemed to happen all at once.

Thick red and blue liquid poured, no, rushed out like a waterfall from Darkipliers mouth and eyes. His insides burned as a purple substance pooled around him. More and more flooded out. Words spilled out in gurgles and he felt like he was suffocating. His hands scratched at his throat that no longer felt like his own. Then he was looking down at himself.

Darkiplier was pitifully hunched over as this strange liquid just kept coming out of him. Pain gripped him tightly as he tried to reach his body. His peripherals started turning black and it continued until he could only see his body. The body was lying on the ground, still leaking from his eyes and mouth, some even coming out of his nose. He tried to cry out for help but no sound came out. In a blink, his surroundings disappeared from sight and before him stood a female figure.

She was dressed in black, like she was going to attend a funeral. A fishnet veil covered her eyes and her hair was put up in a bun that was weighed down by a hat. The large feather on it was one of a ravens. Her dress trailed to her ankles and clung to her figure as if desperate to live. Her skin was incredibly pale, it looked almost white. A red hue surrounded her entire figure.

**“Celine.”**

A male was to the right of Celine. He looked like Darkiplier but seemed lively and his hair rested briefly in front of his face. He was dressed in a suit that seemed to be trying to tear itself apart at the seams. The dark brown orbs looked down upon Celine and Celine looked at him with her brown eyes. A light blue hue surrounded the male.

_ “Damien…” _

Silence followed afterwards and hung heavy in the air. They looked at Darkiplier.

**“They’re DEAD because of us, Celine!”**

_ “Oh please, it’s not MY fault!” _

**“I am NOT as guilty as you are!”**

_ “In what world are you not, Damien!?” _

**“This one!”**

_ “WE ARE ALL GUILTY!” _

Darkiplier looked at his hands and saw that they were stained with blood. The blood of so many people. The blood of Mark. The blood of the victims. The blood of the witnesses. Everyone.

**“You’re acting like the only one without BLOOD on your hands!”**

_ “In what way!?” _

**“Acting like you’re,”** Damien approached Celine. 

**“Not.”** Celine took a few steps back, fear flashing in her eyes.

**“To.”** Damien gripped her shoulders roughly, holding her in place.

**“BLAME!”** Celine was pushed backwards and she fell on the ground of the darkness.

Small fissures spread from underneath her body. 

_ “I tried…”  _ She propped herself up on her arms.

_ “To.”  _ The fissures grew larger.

_ “Save.”  _ Celine stood up tall.

_ “US!”  _ She grabbed onto Damien as tears rolled down her face.

_ “I tried… To save us… Both of us.” _

**“We have to take most of the blame! If we weren’t there at that wretched party!”**

_ “I don’t think either of us could’ve been prepared for that night.” _

**“C’mon, Celine! You need to stop trying to pin the blame on NOTHING!”**

_ “And you need to stop trying to pin the blame on both of us!” _

**“What else am I supposed to do!?”** Damien trembled and fell to his knees, small fissures forming under him while Celine’s stopped cracking through the abyssal room they seemed to be in. Dark could do nothing but watch him tear himself apart.

_ “Just accept what happened… We couldn’t do anything and… I was dealing with forces beyond my control and you were already dead before…” _

**“Before any of this happened… I didn’t want to die. I wanted to live. I just… Wanted us to live happily. What I and you did was… Unforgivable…”**

_ “I didn’t do anything-”  _ She paused and corrected herself.  _ “I just wanted to help.” _

**“You cannot fix the broken, Celine. You of all people should know that. You were kept in that place for so long with the heavy burden of what you did. You were cracking,”** The cracks under Damien increased in length and width.  **“Under all of that pressure that you put on yourself.”**

_ “And what about you? You were much more broken than me when we met! You… Never told me your story… You know all of mine. Mind sharing?” _

A sigh escaped Damien as he looked upwards. Celine sat beside him and placed an assuring hand on his shoulder.

**“It was when I was a child, in the beginning at least. I was always going that extra mile to annoy everyone and anyone. When I was a teenager, I was the absolute worst. I did much more than egg lawns. I totaled vehicles, bashed in entire walls, and destroyed so much property. Everyone knew it was me and went to the police for it. Then it was on to the chase. The cops chased me everywhere because I was a danger to the entire neighbourhood.”**

**“And I… I kept running. I ran and ran and ran. I had kept running for so long, that’s all I ever knew when I actually became an adult and I’ve grown tired of it. Then I escaped enough in Mythshear. There, I caused much more chaos, relieved to release all that pent up energy inside of me. I always felt a need to destroy and see things burn, but my need to survive was always stronger.”**

**“So, when they were back on my case, I decided that I was too tired to continue this cycle. I decided to go out with a bang and if I survived, I survived. So, I set up a trap within the smouldering city.”**

**“It wasn’t something extravagant. Just hostages within an area and it’s a secretly dangerous area. There were underground sewers, and yes, I know sewers are underground but like… Sewers that are clean and used for the Black Market purposes. So when I had gathered a few survivors and held them hostage, all the police had to do was find me and they’d be nothing but bits when I was done with them.”**

**“When they did find me, they had wanted me to release the hostages before shooting me. I did let them go and did start getting shot at, but I had stuffed explosives into the entrance that they came from and let it loose. I almost survived. I just… Couldn’t cling to my life anymore. I had no reason to. I couldn’t spend much more of my life getting away from problems.”**

**“That’s… How I ended in this abyss. I don’t know what happened, but something had drawn me to you. I’m sure you know what happens from there, Celine.”**

_ “Sounds exciting. I wish I was like that. Full of mischief and going out with a bang! Instead… I just… It was just an accident, my death. I’m sure the Colonel didn’t mean to hurt me. He loved me.” _

The fissures under both of them split open more.

**“He didn’t love you at all, Celine!”**

_ “He loved me more than you, Damien!” _

**“You’d say that… To your own BROTHER!?”**

The large cracks started climbing up the walls.

**“I LOVED YOU MORE THAN EVERYTHING!”**

_ “We both know it’s a lie, Damien! You did NOTHING for me!”  _

**“I sacrificed EVERYTHING for you! I gave up my entire possible afterlife just so I could help you out in YOUR fucking life! Who do you think was talking to you from that stupid ritual? Who do you think got you through that dip in your life where you thought of just ending it all!?”**

_ “It sure as hell wasn’t you! It was the Colonel and Mark! They were there for me when YOU weren’t!” _

**“Then why were you running for so long!?”**

_ “Ask yourself that then get back to me.” _

That was it. The abyss fell away into pure whiteness. Celines and Damiens hues seemed to be brighter and more alive. Darkiplier reached out, pain coursing through his body like a blizzard. Celine took notice and widened her eyes.

_ “Mark? Is that… Is that you?”  _

“Celine!” Dark’s voice didn’t sound right. No echo. No ringing. Just the deep voice he’s had before.

**“Mark!”**

The two reached out and took a hold of Darks hand and tugged. The force holding him there wasn’t giving in though.

_ “You have to fight it with your mind, Mark!” _

“You ARE my mind!”

They paused with puzzled expressions. Damien blinked before giving a sudden jerk, pulling Dark free. The three tumbled backwards and were falling now. Little screens appeared here and there, recalling memories. Celine and Damien recalled everything after they had died. All that they did and how they became Dark. All three slammed into the sudden ground and Dark opened his eyes, seeing the trees, his mansion, and everyone else still lying around. Shaking, he stood up and looked around. When he spoke, his voice echoed and a low ringing was heard. He was back to himself. 

“Guess I’ll have to kill him all over again.”

  
  
  
  
  


**_“No remorse, this time.”_ **


	9. Petals

It had been a mere few hours since Aoi was taken away, but so many things had happened. Her kidnapper, who she learned was named Mark, had kept her asleep or unconscious for most of it but she could remember the sharp pain of needles pricking her skin and the faint whirr of a saw. Every time she looked this way or that, a light would blind her and a machine pumped another dose of some sort of medicine into her, sending her back into sleep. 

When Mark finally allowed her to remain awake, Aoi saw that she was in heavy chains. They crossed her chest and wrapped around her arms, which were stretched out behind her in an extremely uncomfortable way. Thick shackles held around her wrists and connected to the chains around her arms and the taunt chains connected into the wall. Another thick shackle was locked around her waist and much heavier chains were clipped to it, which were staked into the ground with a weird loop.

Iris’ head throbbed and her back was begging to be relieved of the extreme pain blazing within. She twisted and turned to escape her binds, not only causing her torso to become ablaze with agony but being met with failure. Deciding to waste no more time trying to escape, she looked about. Moss laden bricks surrounded her sides and the wall behind her while jail bars held strong and clean in front of her. 

A figure looking like Darkiplier appeared, but with no illusion, hues, or odd aura. His hair was red and his glasses rested upon his nose with no care in the world. Stubble worked its way from the center of his bottom lip down and along his jawline. A wide smile graced his face with a graceful light. “You’re awake. I thought you’d never wake up after all that time.” No echoes or ringing and sounded, as well as smelled, human.

“I can tell you’re in pain. Removing your horns and tail was a big job for me, since your demonic side was so resilient.” He continued. “You can just regrow them, I see.”

“Not like I can stop it.” Aoi croaked. Four large and inward curving canines, accompanied by sharp triangular teeth, glinted in the dim light as she curled her lips in a snarl. The two stubs from where her horns were started to grow and reform the brilliant blue horns with her tail doing the same. 

“Understandably so, but I’m sorry for that long process. Demon horns are worth tons of money and having a tail is a bonus for anyone who’s willing to have one.” 

“It shouldn’t have been such a long process. I can regrow anything within five minutes of it being decapitated.” 

“I removed more than just a pair of horns and tail. I have about 48 pairs. All coming from the same demon. The Devil’s Left Hand Man, mightn’t I add!” A wide grin spread across Mark's face. “That’ll make me a millionaire!” 

“Oh wow. Exploiting a Demon. Such a trick to use.” Sarcasm laced tightly in Iris’ voice as she hissed the words between clenched teeth.

“I wouldn’t recommend being snarky with me, bitch. Hasn’t that Dark told you all about me?”

“Who would want to talk about  _ lowlife scum _ like you?” 

Mark slammed his fists against the bars, eyes narrowed to slits. “I’m no lowlife scum that’s meant to cling desperately to the confines of this pathetic existence. No. I’m the fucking  _ king _ that’s meant to  _ rule _ over the scum of this world.  _ Scum. Like. You.  _ Now, I have business matters to tend to. I’ll be seeing you whenever I see you.” 

His laugh hit Aoi’s ears as he moved away from the small cell she was contained in. A roar of rage escaped her and she struggled within the bindings keeping her in place. The chains clinked like small, rotten melodies against each other and filled the air with their music for a total of five minutes. Aoi didn’t have the energy to fight anymore, due to the fact that she hasn’t had any sustenance and she’s had to heal up over and over with no rest, and she let her muscles go limp. 

Everything was quiet in there. Water slowly trickled in and fell to the floor in small drops and Aoi assumed it was raining outside. She didn’t know how much time had passed exactly, as there were no windows to the outside world. Unusually light footsteps made their way down the paved stone. Mark had rather heavy footsteps, so Aoi assumed it was an intruder and started rattling her chains, pushing down the blooming sensation of hope. 

An Antisepticeye look-alike appeared in front of her, holding a tray. His hair was brown instead of a brilliant grass green and much better maintained and his slim figure was a little bit slimmer than Anti’s. Glasses were shoved up his nose after he set the tray down. “Anti?” She rasped, her throat aching like she tried swallowing a blade. A soft laugh escaped the male.

“No. I’m not Antisepticeye. I’m Sean and I brought your rations for today.” Sean replied.

“Can you get me out of here, Sean?”

“No. That’d be going against what Mark has ordered me to do. Plus, I’m just here to keep you alive for as long as possible. You’re his bargaining chip in this.” There was a blank look to the male. His eyes seemed unfocused and dull, like all the life had been sucked from him.

“Bargaining chip for what exactly?”

“A deal, of course.” The monotone voice of Sean sounded even duller than he looked now. “They’ll call off their hunt for him and you’ll go free, after Darkiplier is dead.”

“You can’t kill Dark! He’s a demon! You can’t kill any celestial beings!”

“That’s incorrect. There’s always a way, you just have to be open to hearing it.”

“Well. I’m listening.”

Picking up the food and holding it to Aoi’s lips, Sean spoke. “If you find out that there is a celestial being in your realm, and you want to kill them,” Aoi took a bite out of the bread that was given to her. “You have to get them to fall in love with you.” A stifled laugh came from the demon at that statement. 

“Bold of you to assume that we can just die from falling in love with someone!”

“It doesn’t even have to be love. Just any big emotions toward someone, whether it is hate or love. When that has happened, you have to put yourself in a life or death situation. If they have any negative feelings toward you, put yourself into a more life than death situation and if they have any positive feelings, choose a more death than life scenario. They’ll sacrifice themselves to save you, and those emotions would’ve turned them softer, so when death strikes, they go down without much of a fight.”

“You could just let me kill demons and such for you if they’re that big of an issue. I just won’t kill Darkiplier or the others.”

“Then that’s the problem, now isn’t it?”

Silence sat between the two as Sean quietly fed Aoi and let her drink something to replenish herself. She hated the silence after that and wanted to argue more, but she saw that he was correct. That’s the human way to kill anything from any other realm, unless it’s from the same realm. Instead, she decided to think of some other form of conversation.

“You look a lot like Angus.”

“Of course I do. I’m the original and they’re small bits and pieces of me.”

“Like… Alter egos?”

“Exactly like that. Darkiplier, Wilford, Google, Dr. Iplier, King, Host, and Bim are all Mark’s alter egos. Antisepticeye, Marvin, Jameson, and Dr. Schneeplestein are my alter egos. We’re all connected too. Not physically but more through our souls.” On cue, his chest glowed and a heart the size of his head appeared dead center. He moved his hand over it and drew out his soul, holding his hand out a small bit as it floated above it. Very small and thin threads stretched out in a few directions, in the direction of his alter egos, Aoi assumed. He put his soul back where it belonged. 

A sigh escaped the female and her chest glowed dimly with her soul. It forced its way out of her body, trembling and twitching once it was free. It was dark with a bright blue, the same colour as her horns, circle in the center. Very thin cracks and openings in the darkness of her soul shone with a faint blue and it was about the size of her hand. 

Sean looked at it in awe. He’d never seen a demon soul before. Reaching out, he tried to touch it. As much as Aoi didn’t like using her soul to her advantage, as she doesn’t like her soul being touched, she wanted out. God, she wanted out. A grin spread on her face as his hand came into contact with the very culmination of her being.

~~~

Everyone at the mansion awoke one by one in their beds as Darkiplier paced around. It’s been a few weeks since Aoi’s kidnapping and Angus was taking it hard, destroying furniture and just anything. At this point, they’re keeping him restrained and with the doctors, as to not cause any damage to him or anyone else. Google was in the Meeting Room with Dark as he grumbled, frustrated, over the note and what evidence AntiDark was slowly gathering. His fits suddenly slammed into the table and the wood splintered, a mixed scream of anger and despair coming from Dark. Google simply watched. 

“May I suggest something?”

“What!?” The illusioned male demanded, turning his cold gaze from the table to the android.

“We can just send a letter in response to the first one. AntiDark can send it.”

“We don’t have an address, Google!” 

“How about our s-” Dark cut him off.

“I will NOT use our souls to find him.”

“Why not!? It’d make our mission so much easier!”

Dark was silent.

“We can’t, can we?” 

“Of course not. When he died the first time, and we kept living, our ties to him through our souls were cut. We can’t follow his thread because we don’t have it. Besides, you don’t HAVE a soul.”

“Perhaps Cel-”

With a deft and quick movement, Dark grabbed onto Googles neck and slammed him into the wall. Such hatred blazed in his eyes. “Don’t you DARE mention  _ her _ name or  **his** name.” Google attempted to pry the others hand off his neck but failed.

“Dark… Let me go…”

A growl left him before he promptly dropped the android. “Leave me be. Go find that fucker.”

Google nodded and left the room, casting a glance at Dark as he went out. He looked at the table and saw it. A moss covered stone resting under the bits of the table. It was wet and recent. He looked around, expecting Mark to jump out at any moment, and seeing that there was no Mark there, he looked back at the stone. He knew where Aoi was being held.

Coming out of the room quickly, he saw Angus tear free of his bonds and was tearing through the living room towards the door. Dr. Iplier simply stood at the doorway to the basement and watched. Dark gave him a questioning look. “He saw a moss covered stone. I assume you saw it too with that look you had when you appeared.” 

“Indeed. Tell Wilford that he’s in charge while I’m away.” Dr. Iplier nodded and went to Wilford’s room as Darkiplier took off after Angus, who was now out the door and heading off towards the town. Dark, being a bit smarter, hopped into a rather dull car, as to blend in, and followed Angus. Driving alongside him, he rolled down the window closer to the Australian and called out to him. “Need a lift to catch that bastard!?” A grin spread across the others face and he threw open the door and hopped in, barely managing to close the door as Dark took off once he had hopped in. 

“Let’s get him!”

~~~

Memories shot through Sean with the speed of a Peregrine Falcon. The pain, the suffering, the thrill of killing, childish excitement, everything that Aoi had gone through was ripping and tearing at the males mind. An inhuman scream came from deep within him and heavy footsteps started coming down the hallway. Aoi grinned in success as Sean released her soul, and allowing it to retreat, and faced Mark. His face was twisted with pain and fear as well as complete rage and anger at the same time and Mark took on a gentle aura. 

“Sean, are you finished, dear?” The sweetness in his tone would have made any person with a sweet tooth think that was too much. Seans expression and body language went back to being dull and worn out.

“Yes.” He took up the empty tray.

“Good. We’re needed upstairs. Darkiplier and Angus Irwin should be here soon.” Hope blossomed within Aoi. They were coming for her. Her hope glinted in Seans eyes as he walked away with Mark at his side.

“Then let’s go.” 

~~~

Trees and foliage turned into buildings, the buildings turning into tall grass. A large field was displayed in front of the small, gray Hybrid. Angus gazed out of the lightly tinted windows with the scent of lemons stuck in his nose. The inside and outside of the car were always clean. Cleaner than when they got it. Making a sharp turn, and Angus angrily cursing as he was slammed against his door, they shot off into the field.

The further they got into the grass, the more dull and dead the stalks and blades became. A broken down house came into view upon the horizon. “That way!” Angus grumbled. Dark pressed his foot down hard on the gas, their speed exceeding the 200 mph. They were both pushed against their seats as they sped toward it. 

In no time, the broken building was directly in front of them. It looked the same as Dark last remembered it. It was still standing but the wood was rotting away. The steps were swollen and broken while the railing was so rusted, Dark felt itchy just looking at it. 

Angus, not wasting any time, walked up the steps to the door, which was the only thing in decent shape on the outside other than the roof. Dark reached a hand out to him. “No, don’t!” Angus flung the door open and was only able to take a few steps in before disappearing with a strangled cry. Without thinking much, Dark rushed forward, bursting in and looking around. 

It was very dark in here and it took only a few moments for his eyes to adjust. Something glinted just in his peripheral and he moved just in time to avoid a small butterfly knife that flew past and dug itself in a plank on the opposite wall. “Ah. I’m so glad you could join me, Darkiplier.” 

“I assume you’re the one that threw the knife, Mark?”

“And you’d be assuming correctly.” A sudden spotlight shone in the middle of the room. It was empty in their area, the furniture and such were gone and it felt odd. Marks glasses were glinting in the light as he stepped to the edge of the light. Dark reciprocated and walked forward to the edge of the spotlight. 

“You’ve gotten better with your throwing. Catch yourself a girlfriend yet?” Dark replied snidely. 

A wide grin spread across Mark's face. “No, but I’ve caught myself something better.” On cue, Angus and Aoi were pushed into the spotlight, the male being restrained with rope and Iris with barbed wire, but both had cloth gags. Sean walked into the spotlight with them, holding them both down with a foot on their backs. Dark growled and prepared to leap. “Tsk tsk!” Sean pulled out a remote with two buttons. “You should really know me by now, Darkiplier!”

“If you try anything, one or both of your comrades here will either be electrocuted or crushed. I suggest picking your choices with care.”

“Very well.” Angus writhed while Aoi simply looked off into space.

“You’ve seen my notes, so how about that deal?”

“I’ve been talking it over with my team.” Angus managed to get his gag loose enough to speak. 

“I’ll be making the deal!” 

“No you won’t, Angus!”

“Oh. If it’s okay with him, allow him to make a deal. It’s someone new, so I’ll have to shift the requirements.”

“You wanted the hunt called off and the truth revealed right? How about-”

“Don’t you dare make a soul for a soul, Angus.” Dark interrupted.

Seans finger rested lightly on Aoi’s button. “Let him finish, Dark.”

“Yes… It was a soul for a soul deal. It’s the best way to make sure everyone gets what they want! You can have mine and in return, you’ll give us Aoi.”

“Why not offer Darks or Aois soul in return for all of your freedom?”

“Aoi and Dark have worthless souls.” Aoi suddenly looked at Angus, pain lighting in her gaze. Angus glared at her. “Don’t look at me like that. You’re like the dirt lying on the fucking ground.  _ Useless! _ ” The words dug into the horned demon and she curled her lips into a snarl, turning her head away to hide the tears that threatened to spill over.

“Oh, so  _ sad. _ ” Mark commented mockingly. “Seems like you really wish for her death.”

“Goddamnit. Just take my soul and let them be!” 

“In return, you’ll have Sean’s. I don’t have any other soul to give you.”

“Fine! Fucking deal.” 

Mark gave a nod to Sean and he revealed his soul, handing it to Dark. Angus grumbled as he felt his soul leave him and make its way to Mark, who promptly grabbed it roughly, causing Angus to squirm. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

The binds keeping Angus and Aoi restrained were cut free and Darkiplier joined them as they walked out. Dark took his usual place at the driver's seat, Angus in the passenger seat, and Aoi in the back. As soon as they were clear of the house, Darkiplier leapt right into a rage and lectured the two of them with the Australian making an argument and the demon being quiet. A sudden coughing fit took over her, and Aoi covered her mouth, as it sounded nasty. Looking at her hand, she spotted a dark blue petal. A growl rose in her throat as she crumpled the leaf in her palm and tossed it out the window. Angus looked at her and she glared at him. 

“Leave her be, Irwin. You’ve hurt her enough today.”

“She doesn’t really believe I meant all those things I said! Isn’t that right, Aoi, dear?” 

She remained silent and turned her attention to the outside world. 

“C-Come on, hun! You really think I meant all that!? I was just trying to make it seem like I didn’t love you at all so that he wouldn’t bargain for your soul.”

“Doesn’t matter. You hurt a  **_Demon_ ** , Angus. You cannot repair or take back what you’ve said or done.” 

All of them were silent the rest of the ride home, with the occasional small coughing fit from Aoi and something being thrown out the window. Blue petals fluttered in the wind as they drove on and she knew she was suffering from that flowering disease. 

_ Yet, she felt like she would deserve all the pain that would ensue. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is a random story so I hope it's not too bad. Leave a comment and a kudos if you really liked it!  
> Let me know what you think! <3
> 
> I try to make the chapters long so it's a better read... 
> 
> ALSO! If you would like to be put into the story, let me know in the comments! If you do, here's some guidelines you have to follow. This is so that it's easier on me! ^^'
> 
> CHARACTER GUIDELINES  
> 1.) Name
> 
> 2.) Alias or nickname(s)
> 
> 3.) Species. (Can be an Angel, Demon, or human. Nothing else... sorry)
> 
> 4.) Personality
> 
> 5.) Little bit of background. 
> 
> 6.) Powers (if any)
> 
> 7.) Occupation (OPTIONAL)
> 
> 8.) Would they like to join the group Dark and Anti have made? (They are like assassins or just really good killers. They get paid to kill someone. Depending on how much money the client is willing to offer depends on how well the job is done.)
> 
> 9.) Would you be a client? (Someone who pays the group to kill someone or a lot of people. But that costs much more.)
> 
> 10.) Would you like to be paired with one of the egos or side characters?


End file.
